Fairy Tail: Rebirth
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year X800, Fairy Tail was destroyed completely. Everyone including Team Natsu was dead. The strongest guild was annihilated by a Dark Guild known as Dark Matter, led by Xerxes. But in a different world, a man named Adam Fisher is killed and brought to Earthland. What'll happen when he is told to rebuild Fairy Tail that was destroyed by Dark Matter?
1. The Man From Another World

In the United States on December 9, 2017, a man named Adam Fisher lives somewhere in New Jersey. He was 59 years old with a scruffy beard. His hair went passed his back and felt like silk. It was brown. His left eye is green and his right eye is blue. He's 6'2" tall and is muscular. While he was on his way home from work after getting fired, he asked himself, "Why does my life suck? I just got fired after I got the job. Oh wait, that's right, I don't know when to wake up on time. Shit."

He walked down with his head to the ground and then a girl appeared in the middle of the street and then Adam heard a cars tires screeching and then looked up and saw that a car was about to hit the little girl and then charged after her and then the driver said, "Shit, my car isn't going to stop. That girl just appeared out of nowhere."

The little girl stared at the car and smiled. She said, "And here he comes."

Adam was about to push her out of the way, but she disappeared and then the driver and Adam were dumbfounded and Adam stood there in shock and then the driver ran him over. A cop appeared and then the driver pulled over immediately afterwards and then the driver asked, "What the hell was that?"

The officer said, "It seems that he was tricked into jumping in front of the car."

The driver said, "You saw that as well."

The cop said, "Yes. She was smiling the entire time. And magic shouldn't even exist in this world. She mastered it somehow."

The driver said, "The man that I hit, is he ok?"

The cop answered, "Nope. I checked it out as soon as I got across the street. He's dead."

The driver screeched and then the cop said, "It's not your fault."

The driver heard that and then the cop said, "I saw everything. I even videotaped that shit. Your faces when she disappeared as well."

He heard that and then in a room where light was everywhere, Adam woke up. A girl appeared and then said, "Hello Adam Fisher."

Adam heard that and asked, "Where am I?"

The girl answered, "Right now, you are in Heaven. You died."

Adam said, "I see. I'm in Heaven."

The girl said, "We humbly apologise for getting you involved in that accident."

Adam heard that and then said, "You made me run in front of that car."

She answered, "Yes. It was to make you feel good about life for once. To do a good deed before you died."

Adam said, "I see. What is it that you want from me?"

She said, "I'm Ovamra, Goddess of Earthland."

Adam said, "Meaning that this is the world of Fairy Tail."

Ovamra said, "Exactly."

Adam said, "I don't have any magic here, Ovamra."

Ovamra said, "Oh, I know that quite well, Adam. I know that."

Adam said, "Then why are you sending me to Earthland?"

Ovamra answered, "Quite simple. I want you to rebuild a guild that was demolished by a Dark Guild known as Dark Matter."

Adam said, "Now that wasn't in the Manga."

Ovamra said, "That's because this is the real world. Not the mind of our creator."

Adam asked, "Is anyone else other than myself coming to this world? Or is it just me?"

Ovamra answered, "Just you. You are the only one here after all."

Adam said, "I noticed that. So how do you plan on me finding guild members?"

Ovamra answered, "I don't know. That's why you are here. Figure it out yourself. Bring Fiore's strongest guild back to its original glory."

Adam sighed and then said, "You are most likely asking me to roam around Fiore to search for people to join the guild."

Ovamra smiled and then said, "No, I want you to travel throughout the world to find members to join Fairy Tail."

Adam heard that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me. Have you lost your mind or something?"

Ovamra answered, "Nope. The Grand Magic Games haven't been the same without Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, etc. Them facing off against each other was what the people want. But after they were all killed by a Dark Guild known as Dark Matter, no one has seen them at the Grand Magic Games. I want to watch the Grand Magic Games with a smile and watch each match with anticipation."

Adam said, "And you want me as the next guildmaster?"

Ovamra answered, "Yes. Meaning that you won't be participating in the Grand Magic Games."

Adam said, "I'd rather participate in the Grand Magic Games, not just sit and watch."

Ovamra smiled and then said, "I knew that you were going to say that. But I need you as the guildmaster."

Adam said, "And if I want to participate in the Grand Magic Games. What would you say?"

Ovamra answered, "The same thing as before. You'll be the 10th guildmaster of Fairy Tail."

Adam sighed and then asked, "When do I start? Wait, what's my magic?"

Ovamra said, "Oh, that's right. I didn't give it to you yet."

Adam said, "Nope, you are slacking, Ovamra."

Ovamra said, "Shut up before I kick your ass."

Ovamra started moving her hands around in circles and then Adam looked at it and then Ovamra asked, "Are you interested in magic?"

Adam answered, "Yes. I love Fairy Tail. Along with The Irregular at Magic High School. But mostly Fairy Tail."

Ovamra said, "I see. The main character of The Irregular at Magic High School was a badass after all. Here is your magic."

She snapped her fingers and then a cards appeared in her hands and then Adam said, "Card Magic."

Ovamra said, "Summoning Card Magic to be exact. You like it after all."

Adam grabbed the cards and then looked at them from top to bottom and said, "They actually appear."

Ovamra said, "Yes. You have to say Summon: then whatever the name on the card says. Of course, you'll be able to get more cards by creating them yourself. Don't forget, you are aiming for the number 1 spot in Fiore. No, in all of Ishgar."

Adam said, "I know that, Ovamra. It might take me a long time to rebuild the guild."

Ovamra said, "Oh, I know. That's why I returned you back to when you were 17 years old. You are also immortal. So killing you will be very difficult to others."

Adam heard that and then said, "I see. So I'm no longer 59 years old, huh? That's actually good. I hated being old."

Ovamra laughed and then said, "That's good. Everyone hates being old, Adam. Well, I'll be sending you where Fairy Tail used to be. On July 1, X830. 30 years after the destruction of Fairy Tail. So rebuild Fairy Tail. Make it #1. Make the Grand Magic Games fun again. And enjoy your new life to the fullest. Good luck."

She kissed his forehead and then Adam disappeared and appeared inside of the building that currently took over where Fairy Tail was sitting and then asked, "Where am I?"


	2. Adam vs Eclipse

Adam appeared inside of the building that currently took over where Fairy Tail used to be and asked, "Where am I?"

Everyone inside of the building heard that and then looked at him and then asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Adam answered, "Adam Fisher."

They looked at him and then Adam said to himself, "This isn't looking good for me. And this must be the building that took over where Fairy Tail used to be. It's pretty big if you ask me."

They looked at him and then the guildmaster of the place asked, "What's all of the commotion here?"

Members of the guild answered, "This unknown man appeared out of nowhere asking where he was. What shall we do with him?"

Adam looked up and said to himself, "Damn you Ovamra. You expected this, didn't you?"

The guildmaster answered, "We fight him if he tries anything."

Adam got off of the counter and then looked around and then said to himself, "I really am going to regret coming to this world."

The guildmaster said, "Is there a reason why you are here?"

Adam answered, "I just arrived to this world is why I'm here. The former place of Fairy Tail, that is."

He heard that and then said, "I see. You are here to take back what you lost."

Adam said, "I didn't lose anything. I just arrived here from another world."

He said, "I see. Eclipse, defeat him."

A girl that looked like a member of Fairy Tail appeared from outside of the guild and then saw Eclipse walking around in circles and Adam stared at her saying, "How did it come to this again?"

The girl appeared next to a friend and asked, "What's going on?"

She said, "Oh Nashi, it seems that Fairy Tail still has a little bit of hope."

Nashi Dragneel, daughter of Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Dragneel said, "Oh, how do you know that?"

Adam looked around and then Eclipse turned bright and then said, "I see. So my mission is going to start off like this."

He looked forward and then Eclipse asked, "What would that mission be?"

Adam answered, "Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you what it was."

Eclipse said, "Sun Dragon's Claw."

She went to kick him, but Adam said, "Summon: Algare."

Algare appeared and then caught her foot and threw her away from Adam and then said, "Algare."

Adam asked, "Do you say anything other than that?"

Algare answered, "Algare."

Adam looked at him and then said, "You and I need to learn our communication skills."

Algare said, "Algare."

Adam said, "Speaking to you people is going to be very difficult. Very difficult indeed."

Algare said, "Algare."

Nashi said, "He's a Summoner. Do you think that he wields strong magic other than Summoning Magic, Louise?"

Louise Frost answered, "Nope. Well, I don't know."

Adam turned around and then the guildmaster said, "A Summoner, huh? Not that many of them left."

Adam looked at him and then Eclipse appeared and Algare said, "Demonic Punch."

Algare punched Eclipse in the face and an explosion occurred and Eclipse flew back and then Adam stood there still and then Adam took his cards out and then started playing with them by putting them from weakest to strongest saying, "Hm, maybe I'll try you next."

He looked at the Three-Tailed Cat and said to himself, "Most definitely going to use you after this."

Eclipse stood up and then said, "You really are strong. But you aren't my opponent."

Algare said, "Algare."

Eclipse said, "You are a person from the Logos Spirit World. So this is Logos Spirit Magic, huh?"

Adam asked, "How the hell do you understand what he is saying? That's not Human."

Eclipse looked at Adam and said, "You summoned him and you don't understand him."

Adam said, "Uh, I guess that is so."

Algare smiled and said, "Algare."

Adam said, "I wish that I knew what the hell he was saying."

Eclipse smiled and charged forward and then appeared behind Adam and then Adam sighed and Eclipse said, "Sun Dragon's Slash."

A scratch to Adam's chest appeared and he moved back a little saying to himself, "Woah, magic truly is amazing."

Eclipse smiled and then Nashi said to herself, "He's still standing, huh? How strong is he truly?"

Adam turned around and Algare appeared before him and then said, "Demonic Kick."

Algare lifted his foot up and Eclipse went to block it, but Algare sped up and Eclipse screeched and then his foot hit her crotch and then she flew up screaming saying, "He's too powerful."

Algare said, "Algare."

Adam smiled and said, "Demonic Breath."

Algare said, "Algare."

Adam looked at Nashi and then said, "Use it on her."

Algare looked up at Eclipse and said, "Demonic Breath."

A breath of a Demon flew toward Eclipse and then Eclipse tried to evade it by using her Sun Dragon Slayer Magic by becoming the sun, but the breath was blocking all of the light and said to herself, "Shit. He's not stopping."

The Demonic Breath flew into her and then she started screaming and then Adam said, "Enough."

The explosion in the air appeared and Algare stopped and then Adam said, "Yeah, this is a terrible start."

Algare heard that and then Adam said, "You dropped me off in a guild building dammit. You expected this would happen, didn't you Ovamra?"

Eclipse fell down and then said, "He's too powerful, sir. He wins by tenfold."

Nashi heard that and then Eclipse hit the ground and then Adam said, "You fought well. I must take my leave now."

Eclipse asked, "What is your true goal?"

Adam answered, "To recruit people."

Nashi heard that and said, "You are an interesting man. Recruitment for what."

Adam answered, "It's a surprise."

The guildmaster said, "If Eclipse says that you are good. We'll accept you into the guild."

Adam smiled and Algare said, "Nope. We're on a mission."

Adam heard that and then Algare and said, "And that is to...well, I can't tell you what it is. But you'll find out what it is when our journey is complete because we'll be back."

Adam said, "Yep. This is the home of what no one knows exists."

Algare patted Adam on the head and then Adam said, "Don't touch my head, please."

Algare said, "OK."

Adam walked away and then whispered, "Revenge is a bitch. I hope that you want it."

Nashi heard that and then Adam whispered, "If you want revenge, come with us and rebuild Fairy Tail."

Nashi looked at him and then the guildmaster smiled and said, "It's ok, Nashi. You can go with him."

Adam said, "Let's go, Algare. Return for now."

Algare said, "Algare."

Adam said to himself, "Now he goes back to that talk, shit."

Nashi said, "Thank you, Master."

He said, "Get going before I change my mind."

Nashi ran after him and then Adam looked at her with a smile and said, "Welcome aboard. We're going to rebuild Fairy Tail together. And we'll avenge your mother and father."

Nashi said, "Thank you. But why are you willing to help the guild?"

Adam answered, "Ovamra forced me into this."

Nashi said, "I see."


	3. Locust's Head Gang

Adam and Nashi were walking around Magnolia for awhile. Nashi asked, "How do you know my mother and father?"

Adam answered, "I'm from another universe where this universe was created."

Nashi said, "Oh, you're from another universe. I understand now. Why you don't understand the Logos Spirit?"

Adam said, "That's probably why."

Nashi said, "I think that I know a couple people that would love to join Fairy Tail. But they won't join unless you are strong enough to defeat them."

Adam said, "Shit. Sounds rough."

Nashi said, "It should be easy if you know how to fight in hand-to-hand combat without magic. That's how they do things."

Adam said, "Oh, hand-to-hand combat."

Nashi said, "Can you handle it?"

Adam answered, "We'll see once we get there."

Nashi said, "You really know how to keep the suspense up."

Adam said, "That's how I do things, young lady."

Nashi said, "I'm 37 years old."

Adam said, "Well, I used to be 59. Now I'm in my 17 year old body. And I became..."

A lightning bolt came from the sky and hit him and Nashi screeched and asked, "Are you ok?"

Adam screeched and then a person from the Logos World appeared and said, "You have been attacked by God it seems."

Adam said, "I noticed. Wait, who are you?"

He answered, "I'm one of the Logos Spirits that you have in your cards. Nashi, long time no see."

Nashi screeched and asked, "How do you know me?"

He said, "Shit, that's right. I was a lot uglier when you last saw me."

He went from a very handsome looking man that was about in his 30's and very muscular into a man that weighed about 500 lbs. A big belly. Crazy hair style and was extremely ugly that made him look like he was in his 80's with all those wrinkles on his face and hands. Adam screeched and Nashi said, "Oh, you are Asros, God of Lightning."

Adam said, "Please turn back to your 30 year old self. That is very disturbing to look at."

Asros said, "Thanks to you being my current Master, I was capable of transforming into this form."

Nashi asked, "What happened to the other Master?"

Asros answered, "Master Reyes has died 30 years ago when Fairy Tail was dismantled completely."

Nashi heard that and then said, "Sorry to hear that. I was only 2 when the guild was destroyed in X830."

As soon as she said that, a fireball flew toward Nashi and then Adam pushed her to the side and the fireball flew right passed them and Nashi saw that and then asked, "Who did that?"

Asros pointed to the location of where it came from and then they turned around and saw that no one was there and then Nashi asked, "How'd you know that the fireball was coming at us?"

Adam answered, "Asros' eyes. By the way, what guild was that? The one that we were just in."

Nashi answered, "That was Goffer King. They are currently the strongest guild in Fiore because no one has seen Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, since Fairy Tail got demolished."

Asros looked around and then Adam asked, "What type of magic do you use?"

Nashi answered, "Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. I got what my father parted to me before he died."

Adam said, "I see."

Nashi said, "Also Takeover Magic from my mom. I was born with Takeover Magic. I was given Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

Adam said, "Must be rough for you."

Nashi asked, "Why do you say that?"

Adam answered, "You get motion sickness a lot."

Nashi said, "Agreed. That is a bitch to deal with. But I have to deal with it."

Adam said, "Yep."

Nashi looked around and then said, "No one is near us."

Asros said, "Agreed. It seems to have been a hit 'n' run."

Adam said, "He/She will be back. I'm pretty sure of it."

While they were walking around Magnolia, the man that fired the fireball appeared in front of his friends and said, "It seems that I failed to take out Nashi."

The leader of the group asked, "How did you miss, Firenet?"

Firenet answered, "A man shoved her out of the way. Like he knew that I was there."

The leader asked, "Was there anyone in front of them?"

Firenet answered, "Yes. A man that had long gold hair. Very handsome like yourself. And might have glanced at me when I attacked Nashi helping the man to shove her out of the way."

The leader of the group said, "Everyone of the Locust's Head Gang. I am Locust. The leader as you may already know. I am now going to announce that we're all going to take these two assholes out. Nashi Dragneel must die. And the man with her, must also die. Understood."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Firenet looked at him and then Locust said, "Firenet, we need you to tell us where they are."

Firenet said, "They just left Goffer's King. And are headed South to Hargeon Port."

Locust heard that and said, "Headed to Hargeon Port. Are they on a job? I guess that we'll interrupt them while they are at it then. We will kill them together. Let's move out now everyone."

Everyone started cheering and then Locust smiled and said, "Let's plan an attack on them while they are heading to Hargeon Port."

Everyone started to plan while Adam and Nashi were walking toward Magnolia Station.


	4. Firenet Attacks First

While Adam and Nashi were walking toward Magnolia Station, the Locust's Head Gang was at their special location. Locust said, "It seems that they are headed to Hargeon Town. So we're going to stop them before they arrive at Hargeon Town."

One of them asked, "How do you plan on stopping them from heading to Hargeon Town?"

Locust answered, "Quite simple Leeroy. We're going to attack them before they get to Magnolia Station."

Leeroy heard that and then said, "Stop them before Magnolia Station, huh? Is that where they are currently headed?"

Locust answered, "Yes. The reason why they are headed there is unknown. So we're going to kick some ass."

Everyone started cheering and then Locust said, "Let's continue to plan on how we're going to attack them."

Firenet said, "Understood."

Locust said, "There are a total of 20 of us. And they only have two. So that is an easy win for us. Firenet, I'd like you to lead the attack again."

Firenet said, "Understood. So you don't want me to hide or anything this time, right?"

Locust answered, "Not at all. I want you to be right on their ass. Kill them. After he attacks them, we'll continue to go out there one by one till I'm the last one standing."

Everyone started cheering and then Leeroy said, "And if we're defeated by them? What'll happen then?"

Locust answered, "We're going to jail till we are released. We've done a lot of bad things. So, we're going to give it our all."

Everyone heard that and then Locust said, "I want everyone to get into 20 different positions around Magnolia to attack them. We should have plenty of time before they arrive at Magnolia Station."

Firenet said, "50 minutes to be exact."

Locust said, "Alright. Here's a map of Magnolia. I circled 20 areas where we'll be standing in wait. I even wrote your names. Meaning that we'll be going in a complete circle. I'll appear from the front where the train station is located. Once the battle ends, it's either we're victorious. Or they are. But I doubt that they'll be victorious because we got numbers on our side."

Firenet asked, "Shall we get into formation now, sir?"

Leeroy looked at him and then Locust answered, "Yes. Move now everyone. Once you memorize you position on the map, get moving."

Everyone stared at the map and then started running off one by one and then Locust said, "Let's see what you got Nashi Dragneel and unknown person with her."

While they were getting into position, Nashi asked, "Do you really expect them to attack again?"

Adam answered, "Yes. They definitely will attack again. But in bigger numbers. Just don't know where and when they'll attack."

Nashi asked, "Who do you think it was?"

Adam asked, "Why are you asking a person that's from another universe? I'm new here."

Nashi said, "I apologise."

Adam laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. Let's just keep our guard up because you don't know when they'll appear."

Nashi said, "I see. So you don't know when they'll attack."

Adam answered, "Nope. I was a normal Human till I got here. So my hearing is still the same as back then, terrible."

Nashi looked around and then Adam said, "Don't make it look so obvious, Nashi."

Nashi said, "Understood."

Adam looked forward and then turned his head to the side a little bit and said, "Well, you know where Magnolia Station is. Please lead the way."

Nashi sighed and said, "We've been walking blind this entire time."

Adam laughed and said, "Like I said before, I'm new here. You gotta do things as well."

Nashi said, "You are evil."

Adam said, "Not at all. I'm just Human. That's all."

Nashi said, "So am I. Doesn't mean anything."

Adam said, "Shit. You truly are mean to me. But who cares? Lead the way to Magnolia Station. We're headed to Hargeon Town, right?"

Nashi answered, "Yep. Follow me. I'll get us there."

Adam said, "Thank you."

Nashi smiled and then a mile before the train station, Locust said, "Here they come. Firenet, you're up."

Firenet smiled and then said, "Fireball."

A fireball flew toward them and then Nashi saw that and Adam shoved her out of the way again saying, "Fireball again, huh? Same trick ain't gonna work twice."

Firenet charged out from behind the building and then they saw that and then Nashi said, "Oh, it's the Locust's Head Gang. They are well known for murder cases."

Adam said, "Locust's Head Gang, huh? I see. We should take them out of commission before we get taken out then. How many are there?"

Nashi answered, "20. And they'll attack us one at a time."

Adam said, "Summon: Lizoa, Water Dragon."

Lizoa appeared as a Humanoid being and then said, "Hm, a new Master has appeared before me."

Adam said, "Adam is the name."

Lizoa said, "Yep. I can tell."

Firenet said, "Fire Punch."

He swung at Nashi, but Lizoa said, "Water Dragon's Claw."

Lizoa kicked Firenet in the face and caused him to move back a little and then Lizoa said, "Not strong enough, huh? It seems that you need to level all of those cards up to give us greater strength."

Adam said, "They level up?"

Nashi asked, "Did you not know that? And it's your magic."

Adam said, "It was forced upon me."

Nashi said, "I see. Well, Logos Spirit Magic is the only Spirit Magic that has a leveling system. Meaning that it far surpasses Celestial Spirit Magic. If there are any other Spirit Magic's out there, I don't know anything about them. So don't ask me about them."

Adam said, "Good enough."

Firenet looked at them and then Lizoa looked at him and said, "Roar of the..."

As soon as he said those three words, Firenet punched Lizoa and Lizoa looked at him and then lifted him up yelling, "How dare you hit me?"

Firenet screeched and then said, "Please put me down. I'm sorry. Please believe me."

Lizoa slammed him into the ground and then Lizoa said, "That was fun. Now I need to go. Peace out."

Adam said, "Likewise."

Lizoa disappeared and then Firenet started to stand up again.


	5. Adam Creates His Own Magic

Adam looked at Firenet and then looked at his cards and then Nashi looked at him and then Adam said, "Summon: Three-Tailed Cat."

The Three-Tailed Cat appeared and then said, "Meow."

Adam said, "They are supposed to say that, right?"

Nashi sighed and Firenet laughed and said, "It's a cat. It's weak."

The Three-Tailed Cat heard that and then transformed into a Humanoid girl with blue cat ears and three hairy blue and white tails. She said, "Scratch."

The Three-Tailed Cat swung her claws at him and scratched his face and he screamed saying, "That hurt you little runt."

Nashi heard that and then the Three-Tailed Cat said, "You really are a Dark Mage."

She turned around toward Adam and then said, "Launch me into him."

Adam heard that and then Ovamra said, "Create your own magic on your way to becoming the best guild in history."

Adam said, "Alright, let's do this."

The Three-Tailed Cat smiled and then Adam said, "Get back."

Nashi stepped back and then Adam grabbed her legs and then lifted her up with ease and then she said, "You are a strong one. Unlike our previous Master."

Adam heard that and then Adam held her straight and then said, "Spinning Toss."

He started spinning around in circles and Nashi saw that and then Firenet looked at them and then said, "Spinning Toss my ass."

Adam launched her toward Firenet and then the Three-Tailed Cat said, "Spinning Strike."

The Three-Tailed Cat hit his body hard and then Firenet coughed out saliva and said, "Fire Shot."

Adam heard that and then the Three-Tailed Cat jumped back before he could shoot flame bullets out of his fingertips and then Firenet said, "I'm not falling now."

As soon as Firenet stood up, Adam said, "Right Hook."

Adam swung his right fist toward Firenet's temple and then hit him hard as hell and Firenet collapsed and Nashi saw that and said, "You gotta be kidding me. One punch KO."

Three-Tailed Cat said, "Nicely done."

Firenet's eyes were bugged out and then Locust said, "Quell, your next."

Quell walked out and then Three-Tailed Cat said, "Another one appears."

Adam said, "She's all yours, Nashi. We'll take turns till they all fall."

Nashi heard that and smiled saying, "Good enough."

Quell said, "Vine Snatch."

Vines appeared grabbing Adam's legs and then he sighed and then Nashi bent over and grabbed the vines and burnt them with her flames that she got from her father, Natsu. Nashi said, "Let's try this out."

Adam looked at her and then Nashi said, "It's something new. But my dad probably used it before."

Adam said, "Go ahead."

Quell said, "Vine Heaven."

A large amount of vines started to fall from the sky and then Nashi said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Ace."

Adam said, "Never heard of it."

Her fist went ablaze with an even hotter presence than Natsu's flames and then Quell felt it from there and then Nashi swung at her and said, "This is for trying to kill me."

Adam heard that and then Quell grinned and then the Three-Tailed Cat stood next to Adam and asked, "What do you think?"

As soon as Nashi's fist hit Quell's face, an explosion occurred and the ground started to shatter. Quell flew back and then Adam said, "Toss her back to Nashi."

The Three-Tailed Cat said, "Yessir."

The Three-Tailed Cat took off and appeared behind Quell within seconds and then grabbed Quell's body and swung her back toward Nashi and then said, "There you go."

Nashi smiled and said, "Fire Dragon's Claw."

The vines continued to come down and Nashi saw that and then looked at Adam and Nashi kicked Quell's face making her do a backflip. She landed on her face and then Quell continued to move and then the vines from her previous attack 'Vine Heaven' hit them and they started screaming loudly. Adam was on the ground and Nashi saw that and then the Three-Tailed Cat said, "Hm, I'm not going back. Interesting."

Nashi pushed herself up and then Quell was standing there and then said, "Vine Thrust."

Her entire arm turned into a vine and she swung directly at Nashi's heart and then Adam appeared and said, "Headbutt."

Adam headbutted her and then Quell moved back a little bit and then Nashi said, "Thanks."

Adam said, "No problem."

The Three-Tailed Cat said, "Faking being unconscious. That's nice."

Nashi said, "Roar of the Fire..."

Out of nowhere, water hit her and then Nashi grunted and then Quell smiled and then said, "Vine's Hell Gate."

Vines appeared in a gate formation and flew toward Nashi and then Adam saw that and then Ovamra said, "Create your own magic to protect Nashi."

Adam appeared in front of Nashi and asked, "What are you doing, Adam? If you die, the vision will die."

Ovamra looked at Adam and asked, "What will you show me?"

Adam lowered his body and put his arms in an X formation and then the Three-Tailed Cat asked, "What are you about to do, I wonder?"

Nashi looked at him and then Adam lowered his head taking a deep breath. He then said, "X Formation:..." As soon as the vines got close to him, Adam disappeared and appeared behind the gate and brought his arms out saying, "Cross Heaven."

Just before the vines got to Nashi, they shattered into millions of pieces and everyone in the Locust's Head Gang saw that and then said, "Impossible. He cut through Vine's Hell Gate with ease. Just who the hell is Nashi Dragneel's friend."

Quell yelled, "You little piece of shit. I'm going to tear you apart. Vine's Gatling Thrust."

Adam heard that and then her arms started to disappear and then Adam put his arms back into the X Formation and said, "X Formation: Heaven's Guard."

Adam's arms disappeared and blocked all of her attacks. Quell's attacks stopped and then Adam stepped back and then Nashi smiled and asked, "What type of magic was that?"

Adam answered, "Stance Magic. X Formation. I plan on creating many others."

Nashi said, "I see. That's quite impressive."

Locust looked at Adam and asked, "What the hell is he?"


	6. Nashi Beats Quell: Adam vs Will

Ovamra watched him and said, "I see. That was very entertaining. He really did create his own magic. Stance Magic. X Formation, huh? What's next, huh?"

Quell looked at Adam and then grinned and then said, "Vine's Grapple Hook."

A vine appeared from her hand and then Adam saw that and then Nashi said, "Adam, hold me hand."

Adam heard that and then grabbed it and then Nashi said, "If you are capable of creating your own Magic. Then use my flames to protect yourself."

Her hand went ablaze and then it transferred onto Adam's hand and it went all over his body after that and then Quell saw that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Adam sucked the fire up from his body and then swallowed it and then vine flew right through his body and then Quell smiled and pulled the vine back and Adam didn't budge at all and then Nashi said, "Nice timing."

Adam said, "Thanks. It's your turn remember."

Nashi answered, "Yep. I didn't forget. I'm going to head out now. Thanks."

Nashi put her hands behind her facing the other way and said, "Fire Dragon's Boosters."

Flames pushed out toward Quell and then Quell saw that and then said, "Vine Barrier."

A barrier of vines appeared and then Nashi stopped and landed a 10 yards away and said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

Her fire roar flew right into the barrier and burned the vines away and then hit Quell and she screamed saying, "She's too strong for me. I lose."

Quell collapsed and didn't move an inch after that."

Nashi walked back to Adam and then said, "You're next."

Adam said, "Yep."

Will stepped out from behind a building and then said, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Adam looked at him and then Will smiled getting into position and said, "Ice-Make: Big Cannon."

A big cannon made of ice appeared in his hands and then the Three-Tailed Cat saw that and then Will pulled the trigger and a giant ice cannonball flew toward Adam and then the Three-Tailed Cat charged toward the cannonball and said, "Uppercut Scratch."

She went to uppercut the cannonball and then it flew right into her and then an explosion occurred and then the Three-Tailed Cat disappeared and then Adam said, "I see what you mean by needing to level up. They aren't very fast right now."

Nashi said, "Yeah, you just realized that."

Adam said, "Look, I'm very slow, alright. That's just how life is."

Nashi said, "I see. You know that if you don't pay attention, you'll end up falling pray to him."

Will said, "Ice-Make: Arrows."

Arrows made out of ice appeared in the air and started flying toward both Adam and Nashi and then Adam said, "I see."

Nashi said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

She blew the ice out of the sky and then Adam smiled and said, "Liquid-Make: Arrows."

Will saw that and then tried dodging the liquid arrows that he created and then Nashi said, "Woah. You used the water to create a new Magic, huh?"

Adam said, "Well, Liquid-Make Magic is only capable of being used when water is around. Or anything to do with liquid. It is not the same as Iron-Make and Ice-Make where they appear all of a sudden."

Nashi said, "I see. Sounds like a bitch to deal with."

Adam laughed and then Will was still standing and said, "That really hurt dammit."

Adam said, "Summon: Inferno."

Inferno appeared and then looked at Adam and said, "Hm, you are a new one, eh? I guess that I'm Level 1 right now."

Adam said, "Everyone is."

Inferno said, "I see. That's not good Master. We need to get higher in the ranks."

Will said, "Ice-Make: Stairs." He created stairs and then Inferno said, "Fire-Make: Stairs." She created stairs as well and then both connected into each other. They ran up the stairs that they made and then Will got to the top and saw that his ice was melting and then Inferno said, "Fire-Make: Sword."

A sword made out of fire appeared and then Will said, "Ice-Make: Sword."

A sword made out of ice appeared and then Inferno smiled and said, "Fire Devil's Wings."

Wings made out of demonic fire appeared on her back and then Will saw that and then Inferno said, "Fire Devil's Aerial Slice."

Inferno appeared behind him and then Will's sword shattered and melted on him and Inferno's sword hit Will's arm and then Will started to fall backwards and then Will was completely unconscious and said to himself, "Whoever that brat is. He's a very strong Logos Spirit Magician. There is no defeating him. What is there goal? That's what we need to figure out."

Nashi said, "Adam, that was nice."

Adam said, "Great job Inferno."

Inferno heard that and then started blushing and then said, "Uh, if I do good next time, could I get a reward?"

Adam heard that and then Nashi looked at Inferno and asked, "What type of reward are you talking about?"

Ovamra answered, "Sex."

Inferno answered, "Um...It's very difficult for me to say, Master. I may be a Demon. But I-I-I'm very s-shy."

Adam said, "I'll think about it, Inferno."

Inferno heard that and then looked at him and said, "You mean it."

Adam answered, "Yes. I'll think about it."

Nashi asked, "Do you know what she wants?"

Adam answered, "Yes. I do. I know that there are more of you out there. Who's after him?"


	7. Dan vs Nashi: Adam's Dragon Stance

Dan walked out from behind the building next to where Will came out and then said, "I see. There is no need to rush things, boy."

Adam said, "I'm not a boy. She's next."

Dan said, "I don't fight women."

Adam said, "Well, I don't care. Fight her or feel a Demon's wrath."

Inferno smiled and then Dan sighed and said, "Alright. I'll challenge Nashi. I'm not fighting that thing."

Inferno said, "I wanted to prove that I was worthy of being a Demon, too. But you ruined that. Guess that I'll just step back and watch."

Inferno walked back toward Adam and then Dan entered his stance and said, "Speed Walk."

Dan took off and then Nashi saw that and said, "Speed Magic, huh?"

Adam said, "That's what it seems like."

Nashi said, "I can't see you, but I can hear you."

Dan heard that and then Adam smiled and then Nashi turned around and swung at him, but he was gone the next second and then Dan said to himself, "She can really hear me like she said. Must be the gift that Natsu gave her before he died. This is really pissing me off."

He charged toward her and said, "Speeding Bulldozer."

Dan trucked Nashi into the ground and then Adam stood there and then Dan went to attack Adam as well, but Adam ducked and Dan ran over him and then Adam lifted his body up and Dan landed on his head and grunted and Nashi smiled and then Adam said, "Hold him down."

Adam put his foot on his body and then Dan tried moving it and then said, "It won't budge."

Inferno said, "Fire-Make: Torture Ropes."

She slammed her hands on to his chest and then ropes started to circle around his body and then Dan yelled, "You little..."

Inferno and Adam backed away and then Nashi smiled and then Dan yelled, "You'll pay for this brat."

Adam said, "Yes you will."

They fist bumped and then Nashi smiled and then said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Ace."

She swung downwards toward Dan's face, but as soon as her hand got close to Dan's, he moved his body up and then he tried getting out of the fire ropes and then Dan grunted and then Nashi said, "Fire Dragon's Claw."

Dan heard that and then Nashi kicked Dan's head to the side and then Dan grunted and then Nashi continued to attack him like that and then said, "Fire Dragon Claw's Stomp."

She stomped on Dan's head and then Dan said to himself, "She's a monster. Adam isn't anything compared to her. Die Adam."

Leeroy walked out and then said, "Interesting. Fire against Water. What will you do, boy? I know that you'll be the one facing me."

Inferno said, "Water doesn't combine well with Fire, Master."

Adam said, "How about this? You win, I'll do whatever the hell you want for a day. A day of your choice."

Inferno said, "If I win, you'll do whatever I want for a day?"

Adam answered, "Yes. Anything that you want for a day. Of course I'll be helping you out of course."

Leeroy heard that and then looked at him and then Inferno went ablaze and said, "I'm all fired up."

Nashi heard that and then Inferno said, "Fire-Make: Arrows."

Arrows made out of fire flew toward him and then Leeroy said, "Water Nebula."

Adam heard that and then Inferno dove to the side and then Leeroy saw that and then said, "Water Tsunami."

Inferno screeched and then said, "Fire Tsunami."

Water and Fire tsunami's appeared and then they flew toward each other and then Inferno looked forward and then Adam smiled and said, "Let's see what happens next."

Leeroy looked at the tsunami made up of fire and then it swallowed a little bit of the water and then Inferno said, "Fire Devil's Wings."

She flew up and the water flew right passed her and then Inferno started glowing and then Nashi asked, "What's that?"

Adam answered, "She's Level 2 now, Nashi. That's what happened."

Inferno smiled and then said, "Fire Devil's Fireball."

A fireball appeared out of nowhere and then Leeroy saw that and then smiled and said, "Water Spear."

He tossed the spear that appeared as water at the fireball, but Adam blew the air a little and the fireball moved to the side a little and then Inferno moved to the side a little and then Adam sucked the air back in and then the fireball flew right into Leeroy making him scream and then yelled, "It burns."

Inferno said, "Fire-Make: Sword."

The sword appeared in her hands and then Inferno said, "Fire Devil's Aerial Couplet."

Inferno disappeared and appeared behind him and Leeroy laughed and said, "You missed, girl."

Inferno put the sword away and then a cup appeared on his chest and then an explosion occurred and Leeroy's jaw dropped and his eyes were bugged out and said to himself, "Impossible. When did that get there?"

Leeroy collapsed and then Inferno flew back toward Adam and said, "I get you for an entire day. Yippee."

Adam smiled and said, "He's not done yet, Inferno."

Leeroy stood back up like a zombie and looked at her and then charged toward her and then Inferno screeched and then Adam said, "You already won, Inferno. You're ok."

Inferno heard that and then Adam entered his new stance and then Nashi saw that and then said, "A different type of stance this time."

Adam said, "Dragon Stance:..."

Inferno stepped aside a little and then Leeroy looked at him and then said, "Die."

Adam disappeared and appeared behind him with his arms out saying, "Aerial Strike." Leeroy collapsed and then stopped moving completely.

Nashi said, "Dragon Stance, eh?"

Adam said, "Gotta keep improvising during battle, Nashi. That's how you always prevail."

Nashi said, "I see. There should still be another 15 members to go."

Adam said, "Shit. That is way too many. Inferno, how about you get ready for whatever you want?"

Inferno said, "OK."

She disappeared and then Locust said, "This is pissing me off. Get in there and kill them already."


	8. Locust's Head Gang's Massive Attack

Everyone started charging out from behind the building and then Nashi said, "Damn, they are all coming at once."

Adam said, "To be expected. We wiped the floor with the other 5 members."

Nashi asked, "How do you plan on going about it?"

Adam answered, "I guess that it's time for some fun."

Flames started to appear from his body and then Nashi asked, "Are those the flames that you got from me earlier?"

Adam answered, "Yes."

After 50 seconds passed, Adam said, "Fire Breath." Adam blew fire out of his mouth and then Nashi said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon." A roar of flames flew out of her mouth and they both combined into each other and flew toward the enemy.

While that was happening, Adam said, "Summon: Firebird." A Humanoid Firebird appeared and then Adam said, "Summon: Nine-Tailed Fox." A Humanoid form of the Nine-Tailed Fox appeared and then Adam said, "Summon: Algare." Algare appeared again and then Adam looked at their cards and saw that 50% of their XP gauge went up and then said to himself, "Must be because of the multiple summons."

Nashi saw that and then said, "Oh, you summoned more than one of them. That's impressive."

Adam heard that and then Nashi said, "Normally, only one can be summoned. Two would drain them completely."

Adam said, "I see. Well, I'm not like a normal person now, am I? That's because I'm..."

A lightning strike hit him again and then Nashi laughed and then said, "God definitely doesn't want you to finish that sentence."

The fire disappeared and then Adam appeared on the ground and his summons were still standing there and then Algare looked at him and then said, "Demonic Light Beam."

He shot a beam out of his mouth and then he started glowing himself and then the Nine-Tailed Fox saw that and said, "Algare leveled up, huh? Good for him."

Algare said, "Level 2 baby. I never got this far."

Firebird heard that and then said, "Fire Right Claw."

Firebird flew toward them and kicked one of them in the face and then one said, "Water Nebula."

Firebird flew back a little and then the Nine-Tailed Fox said, "Tailed Beast Ball." She blew a ball out of her mouth and then Adam looked at her and smiled and Nashi saw that smile and said, "You seem to be enjoying yourself down there."

Algare said, "Demonic Right." A ball appeared from his hand when he opened it and then Firebird said, "Fireball." And a fireball was created by her mouth.

They finished charging them up and then launched them toward the enemy and then they put up barriers and then Locust walked forward and then said, "Wilken, charge forward."

After a massive explosion occurred a block away from the train station, Wilken charged through the smoke and Adam saw that and then said, "Fall back a little guys."

They heard that and then Adam stood up and said, "Lightning truly sucks."

His body was twitching a lot and then Nashi asked, "What's wrong with your body?"

The Nine-Tailed Fox heard that and turned around and Wilken went to punch Firebird, but Adam disappeared and put his arms up into an X saying, "X Formation: Block."

Adam blocked the punch and then after some time an explosion occurred and Adam grunted and moved back a little and Firebird caught him and asked, "Are you ok, Master?"

Adam answered, "Yeah. Next time, fall back when I tell you to."

Firebird said, "I'll admit that I was in the wrong. Do whatever you want to me."

Adam said, "Nope. We're all family. Let's keep it that way."

Firebird heard that and then the Nine-Tailed Fox looked at him and then Wilken grinned and said, "That X Formation bullshit is pissing me off."

Adam moved his arms and then said, "OK."

He went into a totally different stance and said, "Firebird Stance:..."

Firebird heard that and then looked at him and then the Nine-Tailed Fox said, "He's insane."

Flames appeared around his body and then Wilken laughed and said, "Perish Human."

They appeared behind each other and Adam said, "Fire Pulse." Wilken felt the pressure of his attack taking effect and then grunted saying, "Explosive End." The area around Adam exploded and then Wilken flew back screaming. The Nine-Tailed Fox said, "Hm, what to do? He ain't dead or defeated yet."

Nashi ran over to him and sucked up the smoke and then Firebird saw him laying down and grabbed his body and dragged him back. Locust laughed and then the Nine-Tailed Fox heard that and then everyone started sending attacks at them and then Algare grinned and said, "I'm still not strong enough to stop that shit."

Locust said, "Farewell, Nashi Dragneel."

Nashi grinned and then the Nine-Tailed Fox said, "Violent Wave."

She swung her 9 tails at the attack that combined into one big attack and then it flew right through her waves and then Adam looked up and said, "Shit."

Nashi said, "Goddamnit."

Algare said, "We can't stop that thing."

Adam said, "Do your best to."

Algare heard that and then Firebird flew right into it and Algare pushed his body into it and the Nine-Tailed Fox charged right into it and then started roaring loudly and then Nashi said, "It's not going to work. They aren't a high enough level."

Adam said, "I know that. And we're not strong enough to counter that."

Nashi heard that and then said, "Shit. You're right."

They said, "We're sorry. We're not strong enough. We need to train more."

Adam said, "You did well. Return."

They disappeared and then the attack flew toward them and then Nashi said, "I guess that this is as far as we go."

Adam heard that and then the attack hit them both causing an immeasurable explosion occurred.


	9. Zyxone Saves an Unconscious Nashi

While the smoke was around, the guildmaster of Goffer King walked out and saw the smoke and grinned and said, "Shit."

The aftershock of the attack hit him and then he grunted saying, "Damn, that's a devastating aftershock."

Louise said, "Well, Nashi is fighting after all."

The guildmaster said, "Not correct."

Everyone heard that and then he said, "She's KO'ed right now. And the man that she's with is out of commission completely."

Louise laughed and said, "Sounds like fun."

Eclipse grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground and said, "It's not fun at all, idiot. They got there asses whooped."

Ovamra saw that and said, "Hm, a devastating attack. What will you do, Adam? Will you continue to surpass my expectations? Or will you stay dead?"

Locust said, "Finish her off now."

Sam walked forward and then the smoke disappeared and they were both laying there. Sam looked at him and saw his body and said, "Locust, he's dead after that hit."

Everyone started laughing and then Locust said, "Oh, that's hilarious. He really is weak after all. He really does need those beings to protect him so he doesn't get hurt."

While Sam was walking over to Nashi's body, Adam appeared inside of his consciousness. He then asked, "Where am I?"

A girl with golden hair, that looked his age, gold eyes, and has an average sized body appeared saying, "Hm, it seems that you died."

Adam said, "Really?"

She answered, "Yes. It is so. Your girlfriend out there is KO'ed. And your other friends are about to kill her. I stopped time a little bit. So we have plenty of time to talk before she kills her."

Adam said, "She's not my girlfriend. She's a guild member of Fairy Tail."

She said, "You mean Goffer King."

Adam said, "No, she left the guild recently. And joined me on my quest to rebuild Fairy Tail."

She said, "You let her down. She's about to die. But you know that Ovamra wants you to become the next guildmaster of the guild, right?"

Adam answered, "Yes. And I don't want that."

She laughed and said, "That's good. I don't want you to be a guildmaster either. I want to fight in the Grand Magic Games as much as you do."

Adam said, "Wait, who are you?"

She laughed and said, "Now you ask that. I'm Zyxone, Goddess of Magic and Strength. I am you."

Adam heard that and said, "You've been inside me for how long?"

Zyxone answered, "Your entire life. Waiting for you to die that is. But you ended up coming to this world where Magic is everything. It would have been more fun being the first actual Magician in history. But, we're here. So I can't complain. I can finally get to show off my skills."

Adam heard that and then Zyxone said, "I also have a leveling system, Adam. I'm different from the Logos Spirits, but the more you use me, the stronger I get. Along with your own body."

Adam heard that and asked, "What do you want from me?"

Zyxone answered, "All I need from you is a kiss and you can awaken me whenever you want. If you know that you are in danger of being defeated, Shape-Shift into me. I can only revive you once you die, Adam. But I am capable of healing wounds incredibly quickly. What do you say?"

Adam said, "Death awaits all. Even for immortals like me."

Zyxone punched him and said, "Adam, you are an idiot. Death is inevitable. Everyone dies at some point. But you were given immortality. You have a weak body, so you died easily. The stronger you get, the more durable your body will become."

Adam heard that and then said, "And the less chances of death occurs."

Zyxone said, "Exactly."

Adam smiled and then said, "Shit, I'm down."

Zyxone said, "Alright. Get ready for the biggest ass kicking fiesta that you ever had."

Adam smiled and then she kissed him out of nowhere and then an explosion occurred and then Sam saw that and then everyone stopped cheering and then Sam ran toward Nashi. Locust asked, "What's going on?"

The smoke disappeared and then Zyxone stood up and pushed her and she flew into the building and Sam felt that and looked forward and ran toward Zyxone and Zyxone turned her head toward Sam and Sam screeched and then said, "Monster."

The guildmaster asked, "Where'd that newbie go?"

Everyone walked out and then saw a person with golden hair standing over Nashi's body and then Zyxone said, "Swing away."

Sam started swinging at her, but the attacks went through her and then her body healed herself. Sam said, "Not possible. Who are you?"

Zyxone answered, "I'm me. You are you. You failed to kill Nashi Dragneel. Daughter of Natsu and Lisanna Dragneel. Really fascinating indeed."

Sam heard that and then Zyxone said, "You are a failure of a Mage, Sam. Would you like to join her? And become something better than your current self."

Sam screeched and then brought her sword down and then said, "Die."

Zyxone said, "OK."

She swung her arm and then said, "Sword: Vilor." Vilor, a sword that is small and short. Handle meant for the weak. Zyxone smiled and then swung the sword to block her sword from hitting Nashi and then Sam yelled, "You little..."

Zyxone pushed her back and then flew passed her and said, "Right Slash." Zyxone's sword appeared to her right side and then Sam saw that and then turned around and blood gushed from her arm and then she collapsed. Locust yelled, "You little. Donald, Evelyn, Elly, Wally, Roland, do something."


	10. Zyxone's Will to Protect Nashi

Donald, Evelyn, Elly, Wally, and Roland charged forward and then Wally said, "Tomb."

Zyxone looked down and then said, "Sand Magic, huh?"

She started to get sucked in. Zyxone didn't even try to escape. Elly said, "Magic Rifle."

She aimed it at Zyxone and then started shooting at her and Zyxone didn't even try to protect herself from it and said, "I hope that you kill me. Because I'll come back to haunt you if you don't."

They started going all out and then she disappeared completely and then Wally said, "She ain't coming back from that."

Locust said, "I knew that they'd do the job, right? Now kill the bitch."

Zyxone heard that and then Roland said, "Holy Sword: Durandal."

Durandal appeared and then Zyxone said to herself, "Holy isn't the best that sword can do. Ancient is the best. Before that is Myth. And then Epic. And lastly we got Legendary. Then comes Holy. Right now, he's got the second weakest Durandal."

Roland walked toward her body and then Zyxone looked around and said to herself, "Found you."

Zyxone went lower down into the ground and then Roland brought the sword behind his back and then Locust smiled and said, "No one can save you now."

The guildmaster grinned and then disappeared and then Locust saw that and then Zyxone smiled saying, "Here I come. Mole's Tackle."

Roland brought the sword down, but then Zyxone said, "Time Stop."

Zyxone started glowing and then everyone on the outside started moving slowly and then Zyxone charged up and the ground where Nashi was laying flew up and then the Time Stop spell ended and the sword flew right through Zyxone like she was a ghost. Roland looked forward and yelled, "What?"

Elly said, "She's still alive and kicking."

Wally said, "Not possible."

Zyxone landed on the ground behind the hole that she created and then Locust said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Zyxone said, "She ain't dyin."

Locust yelled, "Why won't you just die?"

Roland smiled and then lifted his sword up, but Zyxone grabbed it and stopped him from moving. Roland looked at her and then said, "Impossible."

Evelyn said, "Fireball."

She tossed a ball of fire at Zyxone, but Zyxone said, "Barrier."

A barrier appeared around her and then the fireball disappeared upon impact and then Evelyn said, "A barrier. What type of Mage are you?"

Zyxone answered, "Goddess of Magic and Strength."

The guildmaster heard that and then said, "I see. That's why you aren't going all out. You are a Shape-Shift form."

Zyxone said, "Unknown. I have a leveling system that restricts me from what magic spells that I could use. Right now, I'm Level 2. So I can only use Level 1 and 2 magic spells. I'm similar to the Logos Spirits, but I'm far stronger than them."

Elly said, "Gatling Shot."

Bullets started flying toward her and then Zyxone said to herself, "The barrier won't be able to hold against that much Magic. So, this is what I'm going to do."

Zyxone lifted herself up using Roland's sword and then kicked off of his body and said, "Right Kick."

She kicked the debris with Nashi on it and then the guildmaster smiled and then caught it and was getting pushed back and said, "Shit. Her kick is strong. Glad that she's on our side."

All of the bullets shattered the barrier and Zyxone was in the air when they flew passed her and everyone said, "You gotta be kidding me. She dodged them all. Why? This was supposed to be an easy blowout. And yet this being exists."

Zyxone landed on the ground in front of Roland and then Roland went to swing at her, but Zyxone appeared behind him and Donald said, "Iron-Make: Cage."

A cage made of iron appeared around Zyxone and then Roland smiled and then Wally said, "Sand Prison."

Sand started to cover the holes of the cage and then Zyxone saw that and said, "Shit. They really are trying to keep me away from her. I guess that I'll just let them kill her."

The guildmaster heard that and then Wally laughed and said, "She's giving up."

Roland said, "Don't underestimate her. She's probably lying. Make sure you get the bottom of the cage as well."

Evelyn said, "I doubt that she's finished."

Elly said, "Let's just finish Nashi Dragneel off. If she lives, Fairy Tail will never die."

Zyxone heard that and then said to herself, "I guess that they want Fairy Tail gone as well. Let's see what happens next."

They charged toward the guildmaster and then the guildmaster smiled and said, "Shit. You really are an ass, God."

Zyxone smiled and then said, "Thanks. Now run if you want her to live."

He said, "I am running."

She said, "Drop the damn road."

He heard that and then said, "Oh, that would make sense."

Zyxone laughed and said, "You are an idiot."

He let go of the debris and caught Nashi and took off and then Eclipse smiled and then said, "Close your eyes everyone."

Everyone heard that and then did and Eclipse said, "Sun Dragon's Light."

She turned into the sun and then Wally grunted and they turned around running backwards and then Eclipse said, "They truly are smarter than they look."

Louise said, "Agreed."

The guildmaster appeared by the rest of his guild and then Eclipse's light disappeared and they turned around and then the guildmaster said, "You fell for it."

They heard that and then Zyxone appeared from underground and then Roland said, "I told you to put the sand under the cage."

Wally said, "I did."

Zyxone said, "I put water on the sand. Your weakness."

A couple minutes ago, inside of the sand prison, Zyxone looked at the sand and said to herself, "Hm, what to do? Sands weakness. What was it again?"

She walked around in circles and then said, "That's it. Water Shot."

She started shooting the ground with finger water bullets and then jumped up and dove right through the ground and started digging herself toward them.

Zyxone said, "That's what happened."

The guildmaster looked at her and then Zyxone swung her arms around in circles saying, "Aerial Wind."

Intense winds appeared and then they all flew back screaming and then Zyxone said, "Keep an eye on her till I finish them off."

Eclipse said, "We got it. Go get em."

Louise said, "We'll protect her. She was my partner after all."

Zyxone smiled and then said, "Then let's do this. Operation Save Nashi; Start." Everyone started cheering and then Zyxone said, "Sonic Speed."

Zyxone disappeared and then appeared in front of the remaining members of Locust's Head Gang and she leveled up to Level 3.


	11. Devastating Locust Swarm Blade

Locust looked around and said to himself, "8 more of us remain, huh? And I'm their leader. Maybe I should join in as well. I know what I'll do. I have to use that. The reason why Dark Matter loves us so much. And asked us to work for them."

He looked at the other 7 members and then said, "Rake, Yacht, Czech, Nudss, Yeti, Eclse, and Kicsa, buy me some time. I think that it is time to use that technique if you know what I mean."

Everyone heard that and smiled and said, "Yeah. We got you covered. How much time?"

Locust answered, "2 minutes. That's all I need."

Rake said, "Sword: Fioer." A sword with a twisted blade appeared and then he ran toward her and Zyxone and said, "It seems that they aren't holding back anymore."

Eclse smiled and charged forward and then Zyxone saw that everyone was getting closer to her and said, "It seems that I can't run."

Yacht said, "Water Flower Petals." A portal appeared from above Zyxone and then a rose flew down and then the rose started pouring out water and then Zyxone started screaming aloud.

Rake smiled and then swung at her saying, "Fateful End." Rake appeared behind her and then a slash appeared right through her body and then Czech said, "Fire Dinosaur's Steel Fist." Her hands went ablaze, then she punched Zyxone in the face and a massive explosion occurred. Zyxone started to fall backwards and then Eclse appeared underneath her and said, "Destructive Uppercut." Eclse uppercutted Zyxone's back and then bent her body in half and Zyxone coughed out blood and she flew up and then Kicsa said, "Enlarge Left Arm." Her arm started to grow exponentially and then she swung at Zyxone and said, "Heavenly Strike."

Kicsa punched Zyxone's body while in the air and Zyxone flew into the building. Zyxone was unconscious after that attack.

Louise asked, "Should we help her out, Master?"

Eclipse said, "Let's leave this to that strong as girl."

The guildmaster said, "I believe that she is our best hope. But I still wonder where that man disappeared off to."

Nashi started moving again and then everyone saw that and then said, "She's moving again."

The guildmaster heard that and then said, "Good. Now let's see what happens next."

Nashi heard that and then Nudss said, "Let's see what you can do against this. Shrink by 20-Fold."

Zyxone started to shrink and then everyone laughed and Yacht said, "Water Nebula."

Water flew toward her and then the hole in the building occurred and Zyxone flew into it and then the citizens of the residence saw that and screamed and then Zyxone started to grow back and then she stood up and said, "Sorry about that. They don't know when to stop."

They heard that and then saw that she had gold hair and said, "A God has risen."

Zyxone heard that and smiled saying, "Thank you."

Zyxone walked out of the building and then asked, "Now, where were we?"

Yacht said, "She regrew to her original size, Nudss."

Nudss said, "Impossible."

A couple seconds ago, after the screams of the residents appeared, Zyxone woke up from being unconscious and whispered, "Expand by 20-Fold." Zyxone started to grow back.

Back to current time.

Zyxone said, "I'm the Goddess of Magic. Come on now. There is nothing that I can't outdo."

Rake heard that and then Yacht said, "Water Severing Beam." A beam of water flew toward Zyxone, but Zyxone said, "Light Beam." A beam of light flew toward the water beam and the light tore the water a part and then flew right into Yacht. Yacht started screaming and collapsed 10 seconds later.

Rake saw that and then said, "Sword: Baker." Baker is a sword that was similar to a Scythe, but was different by handles only. Zyxone said, "Sword: Xena." Xena is a sword named after Adam's mother, Xena Fisher. Also, it was and long sword that had a short width. The handle was the shape of a kendo stick. Rake smiled and then they ran toward each other and Rake said, "Death Reaper." Zyxone said, "Mother Slash." Rake and Zyxone appeared behind each other and then the shape of a female appeared on Rake's chest and Zyxone's left arm was chopped off. Rake's chest exploded and then Rake collapsed immediately.

Nudss was about to attack Zyxone, but Zyxone said, "Sand Motion."

She moved her arm slowly causing a sand wall to appear and Nudss made the wall Shrink by 20-Fold. Czech said, "Let's end this here and now. She's only got one arm."

Zyxone said to herself, "Shit. I'm not a high enough level to use Healing Magic."

Eclse appeared behind her and said, "Destructive Kick." She kicked her back and then Zyxone flew forward with the explosion in toe.

Czech said, "Fireball." A fireball flew right into Zyxone and Zyxone went ablaze and then she started screaming excessively.

Kicsa said, "Enlarge Right Foot." Her body rose a little bit and then Kicsa jumped up and said, "Heavenly Stomp."

She landed on top of Zyxone's body and then a massive explosion occurred and Locust said, "Just 20 more seconds everyone. Keep it up."

They smiled and said, "You can't defeat us when we all work together."

Kicsa went back to normal and then Zyxone stood up slowly and then said, "Shit, having one less arm sucks. But it's over for the..."

Yeti said, "Ice Tomb."

Ice appeared all around Zyxone within seconds and then Kicsa said, "10 seconds left before the boss is complete."

A roar appeared and then everyone heard that and then Nashi heard that and asked, "What was that?"

Eclipse said, "Sounded like a roar."

The guildmaster asked, "But from where."

Nashi said, "Exactly."

Zyxone said to herself, "Strengthen."

A light started to appear from the ice and then everyone saw that and then Zyxone said to herself, "I leveled up, huh? That's good."

Zyxone swung her arms to the side and then the ice tomb shattered into millions of pieces and then disappeared and appeared behind the 5 of them saying, "Cloverhead Spear."

Each of them flew back into the wall and then collapsed right afterwards saying, "She's too strong. It's all up to you boss. We're counting on you. Good luck. I hope this works. It worked on everyone else that it was used on."

Zyxone walked out to the middle of the street and said, "You are the only one left."

Locust said, "That seems to be the case. You all did well everyone. I guess that it's time to end this once and for all."

Zyxone heard that and then Locust said, "Devastating Locust Swarm Blade." Locust disappeared and appeared behind Zyxone and then started appearing all over to attack all of her vital parts. After the attack was complete, blood gushed out of her entire body and then Zyxone started to collapse.


	12. Zyxone vs Locust

Locust smiled and said, "Now it is time to kill you Nashi Dragneel."

He started chasing after her and then the guildmaster looked at Zyxone and said, "Yo girl, you giving up or something."

Locust heard that and turned around and Zyxone stopped herself from falling and then did a complete front flip. She landed on her two feet and stood up like nothing happened and then Locust saw that and said, "It can't be. You lived through that."

Zyxone turned around and said, "Come at me."

Locust grinned and then charged at her and said, "Damn you."

Zyxone smiled and charged toward him and Locust said, "You are going to pay for that."

Zyxone said, "No, I won't."

As soon as Locust got in front of Zyxone, Zyxone jumped to the side and said, "Fire Pit." A pit of fire appeared where Zyxone used to stand. As soon as Locust got into position, Zyxone lifted her hand up and then the flames rose up and Locust started screaming saying, "Water. I need water."

Locust's started to appear and then Zyxone looked at them all. Locust said, "Now that we got that out of the way, disappear."

The Locust on fire disappeared and Zyxone said, "Your real body isn't here, I see. No wonder why your attack was weak and couldn't finish me off. Clones are weak."

They looked at her and one of them appeared behind her and Zyxone said, "Lightning Below Strike." Lightning appeared from the ground and the clone blew away and disappeared as soon as it got 50 feet into the air. More started to charge forward and Zyxone saw that and then said to herself, "Level 5 and I get to use Roar of the Zyxone Goddess. A very deadly attack. But right now, I need to deal with getting their first."

Zyxone charged forward and swung her right arm saying, "Fire Right Hook." Zyxone punched one of the clones and it flew into 5 others and they disappeared and Zyxone continued to battle without magic for awhile. If she continues to use magic needlessly, she'll end up entering Magic Deficiency and that's not good for business. Locust grunted and said, "She's defeating all of my clones. And that Dragon's roar earlier. Where did it come from?"

Zyxone looked around and then said to herself, "Shit. I need to get to Level 5 so I could use Ancient Eyes as well. Son of a bitch."

Nashi looked at Zyxone and said, "It seems that she's running on fumes. Just like us."

Eclipse asked, "What makes you think that?"

The guildmaster answered, "She's not using magic anymore. She's probably saving it for the real Locust to appear."

Eclipse said, "The real Locust isn't anywhere near our location, though."

Nashi said, "Agreed. He's nowhere near our location."

Zyxone's ears started moving and then turned toward the roof of a building and then the being looking down at them smiled and said, "Oh, she found me. We'll meet again soon, Adam."

She disappeared and then Zyxone asked herself, "How did she know about Adam? What's going on here?"

Nashi said, "Who was that?"

Eclipse answered, "Unknown. But she seems to know Adam."

The guildmaster said, "Shit."

Locust smiled and said, "Thanks for the distraction."

Zyxone said, "Sword: Katane." A sword that was sharp and long appeared and then Zyxone said, "Elegant Crush." She swung her sword downwards and chopped the clone in half saying, "Do not underestimate me, dammit."

Zyxone looked around still and then said, "Elegant Slash." Zyxone appeared behind 5 of the clones and then a scratch above their collar bones appeared and they all disappeared and then she started glowing again and Zyxone smiled and said, "You are finished now, Locust."

Zyxone turned toward the street and saw 50 of them and then said, "Roar of the Zyxone Goddess." Everyone heard that and a deadly roar flew out of her mouth and flew directly at them and the Locust clones started screaming. Nashi screeched and said, "My roar is not as strong as that."

The guildmaster asked, "Why use that in the middle of town?"

Zyxone heard that and then screeched saying, "I forgot where I was."

Everyone started laughing and the guildmaster said, "You really are hopeless."

Zyxone said, "Yep. Ancient Eye."

Locust looked around and then Zyxone looked around Magnolia for his body and then said, "Found you."

Zyxone took off and then said, "Sonic Speed."

Zyxone disappeared completely and then Locust asked, "Where'd she go? She's no longer there."

Zyxone appeared behind Locust and then Locust felt a terrifying aura behind him and said, "Shit. You are right behind me, aren't you?"

Zyxone answered, "Yep."

Locust turned around with immeasurable speed saying, "Ultimate Locust Swarm Jab."

His arm disappeared and then flew right at Zyxone's body. Zyxone looked at Locust the entire time and his punch hit her ribs and he pushed her back into the building behind her and Zyxone started screaming loudly. Zyxone stood up after that punch and said, "Oh, you hit like a girl."

Locust said, "You could barely stand up. So I'd say that you hit like a bitch."

Zyxone heard that and then lifted him up saying, "Ultimate Flame Spinning Toss."

Zyxone started spinning in circles and then flames appeared and Locust started screaming and yelled, "Please stop. Please forgive me. I'll stop going after Nashi. I promise. Just let me live."

Zyxone released him and Locust flew up and over toward Nashi. Nashi looked up and saw a blaze of fire in the sky and yelled, "What the hell?"

Eclipse said, "She tossed him up into the sky."

The guildmaster said, "Shit."

Louise said, "You got yourself one hell of an idiot as a friend, Nashi."

Nashi said, "Oh, Fairy Tail really is going back to its routes, huh?"

The guildmaster heard that and then said, "Oh, Fairy Tail is making a comeback. I can't wait to see that happen. But, let's keep that a secret between the guild and them, alright everyone."

Everyone answered, "Yessir."

While Locust was falling toward them, Zyxone appeared and said, "Aerial Flame Spinning Iron Hammer." Zyxone started spinning in circles within the air and flew down toward Locust and Locust looked up at the sky and saw a fireball flying down toward him and yelled, "Wait. I give up. I lose. Just stop. Please. I'm begging you."

Zyxone put her foot against his head and they flew directly into the ground. An explosion occurred and Nashi saw that and everyone started to fly back. The guildmaster grinned and said, "Shit. You truly are what you say you are."

The aftershock of the explosion stopped and then Zyxone sucked the smoke up and asked, "Is everyone still alive?"

Everyone heard that and yelled, "You planned on killing us from the start."

Zyxone laughed and said, "I apologise. I kinda forget where I toss people. Now for my other question. Who was that person on the roof?"

Everyone heard that and then the guildmaster answered, "Unknown. I never met her before. But she seems to be interested in Adam. Don't know why though."

Zyxone said, "Not good enough."

He screeched and then said, "Alright. Alright. She's one of the 10 Dragon Saints of a different planet. That's all that I can say about her."

Zyxone said, "Good enough. You said enough. Time to go Nashi, if you really want to recreate your mother and father's guild that is."

Nashi heard that and then said, "Of course I do."

Zyxone turned back into Adam and said, "Then let's go."

They started running to Magnolia Station. Took the train to Hargeon Station.


	13. Werik, One of the Four Fighting Brothers

On the train to Hargeon Station, a member of the Magic Council was on the train. She saw that Nashi wasn't with Louise and then walked over to them and said, "Nashi, long time no see."

Nashi was laying down on Adam's lap and she laughed and said, "No response as usual."

Adam said, "Dragon Slayers get motion sick."

She heard that and said, "You're right, they do. So you are?"

Adam answered, "Adam Fisher. A new friend of Nashi's."

She smiled and said, "Oh hell, is that so?"

Nashi put her thumbs up and she said, "I see. I'm Carina, a member of the Magic Council. An old friend of Nashi's you see. Headed to Hargeon Town?"

Adam answered, "Yep. We're recruiting people. We plan on building a guild together. But we can't reveal the name till the time is right."

Carina laughed and said, "Create a guild together, eh? I'd expect nothing less from her."

Adam said, "So, you have business in Hargeon Town."

Carina answered, "Yes. I hear that there is going to be a fight between one of the four Fighting Brothers and some other guilds fighter. No magic whatsoever."

Nashi heard that and then tugged on Adam's shirt and Adam lowered his head toward her and Nashi whispered, "She's talking about your fight with one of the Fighting Brothers. His name is Werik. He's the youngest brother of the four Fighting Brothers."

Adam said, "I see. That's actually good to know."

Adam lifted himself up and said, "Well, we were headed the same way. Would you like to join us?"

Carina answered, "Yes actually. I'm a friend of the one fighting, you see?"

Adam said, "Werik, right?"

Carina answered, "Yep. You know of him?"

Adam answered, "Nope. She does."

Carina said, "Of course she does. She's also a friend of Werik. Even though we barely see each other now."

Adam said, "So, is he a member of a guild or something."

Carina answered, "Yes. Mustangs is the name of the guild. Werik isn't the strongest of the 4 brothers. He's actually the weakest. But everyone loves him because he doesn't brag. The 4 brothers are separated. If they are together, they'd be the most destructive team in history. Well, not history because Team Natsu is actually the strongest team."

Nashi smiled and then Carina laughed and said, "I got her to smile."

Adam said, "That's good to know."

The train stopped and Carina said, "This is our stop. Let's go."

Adam heard that and lifted Nashi up and walked off of the train with their luggage."

Carina said, "So, what brings you two here to Hargeon Town."

Nashi regained her composure and answered, "Adam here is the one that's fighting Werik."

Carina heard that and said, "He is? With that small body. Really?"

Adam answered, "Yes. We want him to join our guild when we form it."

Carina heard that and then Nashi smiled and Carina said, "I see. Do you mind if I talk with Nashi in private for a minute?"

Adam said, "Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

Carina grabbed Nashi and pulled her to the side and asked, "What's with him?"

Nashi answered, "He's from another universe."

Carina said, "I get that part, but what is the name of the guild that you two are building together?"

Nashi answered, "Like Adam said, it's a surprise."

Carina said, "Also, I have a feeling that you love this man."

Nashi said, "Please stop being paranoid, Carina. His girl is a Logos Spirit."

Carina said, "Logos Spirit? That magic still exists. Even after Master Reyes destroyed all of the cards."

Nashi said, "Seems to be the case. Plus, he's capable of creating his own magic."

Carina heard that and then looked at Adam and asked, "Do you have any feelings for him?"

Nashi answered, "Nope. Why are you asking?"

Carina walked toward him and Nashi said, "She's about to ask him out. She doesn't even know him yet."

Carina appeared next to him and said, "Go out with me."

Adam laughed and put his arm around her and said, "Hell no."

Carina's jaw dropped and said, "Damn."

Adam laughed and Nashi said, "She's an idiot still looking for a boyfriend. As am I. But still. That's life."

Adam said, "Yes, it is."

Carina looked at her and said, "Please don't call me that."

Adam said, "We're here."

Carina said, "Haven't been here in 5 years."

Nashi said, "It's been about that."

Adam said, "Well, let's go in."

They walked into the guild and everyone saw that and said, "Nashi Dragneel and Carina are here. Shit, this fight must be a big deal. And then there is someone that we don't know. Shit."

Nashi asked, "Where is Werik?"

A member of Mustangs answered, "He's out back waiting for his opponent to arrive. He thinks that he isn't going to show."

Adam said, "I'm right here."

Everyone heard that and said, "Oh shit, you really Adam Fisher."

Adam answered, "Yes. I may be small, but the bigger they are..."

A member of the guild said, "The harder they fall."

Adam said, "Exactly."

They all walked to the back of the guild and said, "Yo Werik, you owe us all 5,000 Jewels. He's here."

Werik heard that and said, "Shit. Well, if you didn't show up, that would be very disappointing."

Nashi said, "What's up, Werik?"

Werik heard that and said, "Nashi is here as well. Oh wait, of course she's here. She's the one that made this matchup."

Carina said, "She is?"

Werik answered, "Yep. Talking about joining some guild that she was making with some person I don't know. And you must be that person that I don't know."

Adam said, "That is correct."

Werik said, "Well then, no Magic at all. Just fight like a normal person."

Adam said, "Understood."

Werik smiled and said, "Well, I'm Werik. One of the four Fighting Brothers. I honestly don't know where the other 3 are, so if you want them, I can't help you."

Adam said, "That's ok. You are good enough for now."

Werik heard that and said, "For now?"

Nashi said, "We plan on going after the other 3 later."

Werik laughed and said, "I see. Well, you have to beat me first."

Carina said, "Wait, did you say other 3 later?"

Nashi answered, "Yes."

Adam said, "Let's begin, shall we?"

Werik said, "Agreed."


	14. Werik's Overwhelming Power

Werik said, "Ring the bell."

Nashi looked at Adam and then Carina asked, "What do you see in him that made you join him?"

Nashi answered, "His will to protect his friends."

Carina said, "His will to protect his friends, huh?"

Nashi said, "Well, you know that Dark Guilds and Groups will do anything to kill me because they think that I'd bring back a guild that is already dead. But that isn't the case. I joined Goffer's King. He appears out of nowhere and is challenged by the guildmaster. He wins, and leaves. He's now here kicking ass and protected me from the Locust's Head Gang."

Carina said, "He defeated them."

Nashi answered, "I took out 2 of them. He took out the other 18."

Carina heard that and then the bell rang and then Werik smiled and jumped back and forth and said, "Let's see how you do against me without magic, Adam Fisher."

Adam said, "Bring it on."

Werik laughed and then ran forward and Adam moved back slowly. Werik saw that and then Adam looked forward and lowered his body and Werik saw that again and Adam lifted his body toward his and lifted him up and power slammed him into the ground. Werik grunted a little and then pushed Adam off of him. Adam felt that and Werik stood up slowly after that and they ran toward each other and started swinging at each other with both fists and Nashi looked at them and then a member of Mustangs said, "Woah, he's actually fighting on par with Werik."

Adam said, "Nope. He's actually holding back a little. I'm just trying not to take a full hit."

Werik heard that and said, "Shit, you knew that I was holding back a little."

Adam said, "I'd say a lot by your size."

Werik laughed and said, "I see. You are right about that. I am holding back. If I do go all out, Magic would be needed. But Magic isn't allowed in this match."

Adam punched his face and Werik felt that and he swung at Adam, but Adam ducked and Werik saw that and then Adam lifted himself up along with an uppercut and Werik flew up. Werik looked down and then Adam started swinging at him over and over again and Werik grunted and blood was appearing from his mouth and nose and then Adam brought his arm all the way back. Werik grinned and looked at him and Adam brought it forward delivering a devastating hook to Werik. Werik flew back a little and then Nashi said, "Damn, I thought that no one compared to the 4 Fighting Brothers."

A member of Mustangs said, "No one could. But this man is whooping his ass with a slender body."

Adam took his shirt off and said, "It's getting hot out here, am I right Werik?"

Werik smiled and then sat up saying, "Damn straight, Adam."

He also took his shirt off and they were both full of muscle and Werik charged forward and swung at Adam and Adam saw that and then went to duck, but his fist was too fast and hit Adam hard and then Adam stumbled back a little and shook his head and shook it right into a left hook and Adam flew to the side a little. Werik smiled and asked, "What happened to your momentum a moment ago?"

Adam answered, "Like I said before, you were holding back the entire time. Now you are getting serious."

Adam appeared below him, but Werik stomped on his chest and continued to do so and Nashi screeched and said, "Damn."

Werik lifted him up and tossed him up and while he was coming down, Werik uppercutted him and Adam flew to the ground. He landed on it hard and laid back. Werik looked at him and said, "Start the count."

Everyone heard that and said, "Not going to pin him."

Werik answered, "Nope. It wouldn't be fun. Am I right Adam?"

There was no response and then Nashi asked, "Why are you not going all out, Adam?"

Werik heard that and then looked at Adam and they said, "1."

Carina looked at her and then a voice said, "2."

Werik stared at Adam and saw that he hasn't moved since he hit the ground and the they said, "3."

Werik walked over to Nashi and asked, "Are you sure that he's holding back? I don't think that he's holding back. He's just all muscle. No brains on how to use it."

Nashi looked at him and said, "Who knows? He might surprise you."

They said, "4."

While they continued the count, Zyxone said, "I can wake you up if you want."

Adam said, "Nah, he's a powerful man. I'll wake up on my own."

Zyxone said, "If you say so. He knocked your ass out."

Adam said, "I know that."

Zyxone said, "Just let me help you wake up and you deal with the rest."

Adam said, "Nah. I'm good Zyxone. I can handle the pain."

A roar appeared from a distance and Werik heard that and Nashi said, "That roar again."

Adam woke up and then sat up like nothing happened. He stood up and then said, "What was the count out?"

Werik heard that and turned around and said, "9. They were about to say 10. But lucky you. You are back in the fight. Now, are you going to start fighting serious?"

Adam said, "Hell, I've been fighting serious this entire time. I just know how to take a beating, that's all."

Werik sighed and said, "Alrighty then, let's continue."


	15. The Dragon Saint Appears Again

They continued fighting. Adam looked up and saw a shadow in the sky and asked, "What is that?"

Werik heard that and swung at him. Werik's fist hit Adam straight in the face and Adam collapsed and Nashi said, "She's back again, eh?"

Carina asked, "What is back?"

Nashi answered, "The Dragon that is following us."

Carina heard that and said, "That Dragon?"

Nashi answered, "Yep. One of the 10 Dragon Saints from another planet."

Adam sat up and Werik went to dropkick him, but Adam rolled out of the way and put his hands on the ground and kicked Werik's head before it hit the ground. Werik grunted and hit the ground harder than was supposed to. Werik looked up and saw something and said, "Oh, you weren't lying. There is something there."

Adam said, "I don't lie."

Werik smiled and said, "You truly are an interesting man. Having enemies and all."

Adam said, "I don't know if she's an enemy or not. But she really knows how to interrupt my fight."

Werik said, "Not the first time, eh?"

Adam answered, "Nope. She interrupted me while I was up against the Locust's Head Gang."

Werik asked, "Who won?"

Adam answered, "Me of course."

The Dragon laughed and said, "Zyxone won. You were dead at the time. You really are telling lies."

Werik said, "You are capable of transforming into a God, correct?"

Adam answered, "Yes. And that form defeated them."

Werik said, "I see. You really are strong after all."

They punched each other in the face. They both were about to fall back, but stopped themselves by planting their feet into the ground and lifted their bodies up. They headbutted each other and an explosion of air appeared. Werik felt that and they both collapsed. Werik looked up and said, "You truly are strong. Oh god."

Adam said, "That hurt."

Nashi looked at them and saw that Adam was busted open and Werik just had blood coming out of his nose and said, "Werik's headbutt did more damage."

Carina asked, "How can you tell?"

Nashi answered, "Their heads. Adam seems to be busted open. Werik just has an injured nose."

A member of the guild said, "1."

Adam sat up fast and then Werik saw that and Adam collapsed again saying, "Oh, I'm running low on fumes."

Werik laughed and said, "Agreed."

Nashi said, "2."

Werik grunted and said, "Woah, I can't move."

Adam turned himself over and said, "There isn't anything to grab on to, huh? I guess that I'll have to push myself up."

Werik heard that and another member said, "3."

Carina looked at Adam and as soon as he got up in a push up position, he collapsed on his arms and grunted. Werik turned over slowly and said, "Oh, this is painful."

The Dragon asked herself, "Who will win? Who will get up first? Or will neither of them win? Either way, I'm taking Adam Fisher."

Carina said, "4."

Werik pushed himself up fast and started screaming. Adam did the same and Nashi said, "5."

They both went down pushed themselves up with a lot of power and they were both standing on their feet. But they were about to fall. They landed on each other's backs and pushed themselves together and said, "You are a monster, Adam. Hell, you are, Werik. Hahahahaha."

They turned around and swung at each other with a devastating hook. They both hit each other, but nothing happened. Werik looked at Adam and smiled saying, "Time for you to lose."

Adam sighed and lifted him up and slammed him into the ground hard. Werik coughed out blood and Werik looked at the Dragon and said, "Dragon's are wonderful beings, aren't they?"

Adam answered, "I wouldn't know because I never met one before. I've only watched them in movies and stuff like that."

Werik said, "I see. That's too bad."

Adam said, "Agreed."

Nashi looked at them and Adam's legs started to give out. When Werik swung at him, he missed because of it and spun around and fell backwards toward Adam. Adam smiled and punched the back of Werik's head and Werik fell over to the side and stopped moving whatsoever. Adam started to push himself up and Adam saw a stick on the ground and crawled over to it and Nashi saw that and looked at his legs and said, "He's pushing himself. 1."

Everyone heard that and said, "2."

The Dragon said, "3."

Carina said, "4."

Adam looked at the stick and said to himself, "Be good to me now. You tree branches and I don't get along that well where I come from."

Ovamra looked at Adam and said, "He won."

A member of Mustangs said, "5."

Adam grabbed the stick and placed it on the ground and said to himself, "Give me strength to get up, legs. Give me strength. No Magic. Just strength."

Carina said, "6."

Werik opened his eyes and said, "Oh, what is the count."

Carina answered, "7."

Werik grunted and Adam started pushing himself up with the stick and then realized that it was about to snap and said, "Shit."

Nashi said, "8."

The Dragon asked, "What will you do, Adam Fisher? Will you stand up or not?"

Adam smiled and launched the stick away and fell backwards and Nashi saw that and asked, "What are you planning?"

Werik looked at him and Adam put his hands on the ground and pushed himself up to make a handstand and everyone saw that. A member said, "9."

Werik said, "Shit. I can't move for real this time."

Adam launched himself up and he did a complete backflip. He landed on his feet and tried holding himself up by stumbling all over the place and then Carina said, "10."

The guildmaster of Mustangs appeared saying, "Adam Fisher wins."

Adam Fisher smiled and collapsed saying, "Thank god."

Werik asked, "Why?"

Adam answered, "I was capable of keeping some strength in my legs to stay up for the 10 count."

Werik smiled and said, "Well, you won fair and square, Adam. That means that I must keep my end of the deal."

Adam heard that and the guildmaster said, "Werik, it's been nice having you here as a member of Mustangs. Have fun on your new journey with these 2."

Werik said, "Thank you, Master."

The Dragon heard that and flew down. Nashi said, "And here comes the Dragon."

She landed on the ground and turned into her Humanoid Form and said, "It seems that we finally get to meet each other, Adam Fisher."

Adam heard that and asked, "Why are you following us?"

She said, "Nope her. Just you."

Adam heard that and asked, "Why?"

She answered, "That is a question that I'll answer when I take you away from here."

Nashi said, "No, you won't."

She heard that and said, "Nashi Dragneel. Don't get in my way."

Nashi said, "I'll do as I please."

Adam said, "That's because I'm im..."

Lightning struck Adam and Adam yelled, "Let me finish that damn sentence, you damn Goddess."

She looked at him and said, "It seems that she is wanting to keep that a secret from the world, huh? If you join me, you get to say whatever you please without them striking you with lightning."

Ovamra said, "Shut up Dragon Saint. Stop interrupting his mission."

She said, "I'm not interrupting anything. I'm actually willing to lend a helping hand."

Ovamra said, "I doubt that."


	16. Werik Attacks Dragon Adam Angers Nashi

The Dragon Saint asked, "Why do you doubt me, Ovamra? I am only willing to lend him a hand. But you, just keep striking him with lightning."

Ovamra said, "That's because he's an idiot."

Adam said, "You know that I can hear you, right?"

Ovamra said, "Well, just stating the truth."

Adam said, "Well, if that's the case, then ok."

Nashi said, "Don't agree to being an idiot."

Werik asked, "Where did your mind go after this fight?"

Adam laughed and answered, "Nowhere. This is how I normally am."

Werik heard that and said, "Oh, that makes sense then."

Nashi said, "You truly are an idiot."

Adam's wounds started to heal and he stood up right afterwards saying, "OK. Now that the fight is over, I can use magic again. And my body is now healed."

The Dragon Saint said, "So, you'll join me."

Adam answered, "I'm afraid not. I'm going to complete my mission and have a lot of fun doing it."

The Dragon Saint looked at him saying, "So, you won't come with me. Meaning that I'll have to use force then."

Ovamra said, "Be careful now, Adam. She's stronger than the others that you've faced."

Adam asked, "Why the hell did it come down to this? Wait, I don't even know you."

The Dragon Saint said, "That is correct. You don't know me. But I know you quite well. Having you on our planet might just help us."

Adam said, "Nah, I'm good. I'm going to do my mission and complete it."

The Dragon Saint looked at him and swung at him, but Adam ducked and punched her ribs. The Dragon Saint felt that and brought her elbow down, but Adam rolled to the side. The Dragon Saint said, "You are fast for a Human. But not fast enough."

The Dragon Saint went to kick his ribs, but Adam hopped over her leg. The Dragon Saint looked at him and Werik saw that and said, "He's predicting your every move."

The Dragon Saint swung at his crotch and Adam jumped up doing a split and the Dragon Saint grunted and lifted her arm up, but Adam lifted his left leg up and she missed completely. Adam landed on the ground saying, "That shit hurt. Don't ever do a split unless you know how to do it without hurting yourself. Ugh."

The Dragon Saint laughed and asked, "Why'd you do it then?"

Adam answered, "You were trying to punch my dick. I need that for important things."

The Dragon Saint said, "I bet that you do."

Adam entered his Firebird Stance saying, "Firebird Stance:..." The Dragon Saint heard that and looked at him saying, "It's not going to work on me, Human." Adam said, "...Blue Pulse." Adam pushed his hands into her left breast and he twisted his hands and she started spinning in circles while flying and screaming. The Dragon Saint disappeared and Adam saw that and said, "Oh shit."

She appeared behind him and Adam turned around saying, "X Formation: Block." He blocked her attack and was pushed back. The Dragon Saint looked at him and said, "You really did block it."

Adam said, "Dragon Stance:..." The Dragon Saint ran toward him and they appeared behind each other and Adam said, "...Fire Saint's Slash." The Dragon Saint said, "Nebula Slash." Blood appeared from Adam's left shoulder and he screamed a little. The Dragon Saint had blood coming from her entire chest and she collapsed on to her knees saying, "Shit. That was a completely unexpected attack. Dragon Stance Magic is deadly."

Carina said, "Impossible. He's not using Dragon Slayer Magic to take on a Dragon."

The Dragon Saint looked at him and Nashi said, "Well, he just pissed her off."

Carina said, "So true."

The Dragon Saint stood up and Adam grunted turned around and the headbutted each other and Adam was about to fall backwards, but Werik said, "You are strong. But can't handle a headbutt from her."

Adam said, "Shut up."

He stomped on the ground and lifted his body up saying, "Slingshot Headbutt."

Adam headbutted her and she fell back saying, "Woah."

Adam looked forward and blood started flowing down his face and Adam licked the blood that came down and said, "Oh boy."

The Dragon Saint looked at him and said, "You busted yourself open, Human. Just join me and help my world from utter destruction."

Adam said, "Nope."

The Dragon Saint looked at him and said, "Water Flaming Spear." She speared him into the ground and Adam coughed out blood and Nashi saw that and Adam put her in a submission hold. The Dragon Saint grunted and looked down at him and started moving around. Carina looked at him and Adam continued to put pressure into it and the Dragon Saint lifted him up and power slammed him into the ground. Adam coughed and laid back holding on to her still. She lifted him up again and slammed him into the ground. And did that two more times just to make sure he let go of her. Adam laid there with his entire body on the ground and the Dragon Saint was about to grab his body, but Werik stood up out of nowhere punching her. But the Dragon Saint didn't take too kindly to that and speared him into the ground. She asked, "Does anyone have a problem with me taking him now?"

Nashi answered, "Yes. But I know better not to fight a Dragon Saint."

She laughed and said, "You are interesting indeed. You fight for Humanity. Yet you fight for peace. Which is the real you?"

Adam heard that and answered, "We fight for both."

Carina heard that and looked at him and Adam said, "I may not be able to move now, but I can still talk."

The Dragon Saint looked at him and said, "You just won't stay out, will you?"

Adam answered, "Not till the day I die."

Nashi heard that and Adam said, "We're Humans. We don't know when to give up. Unless you are a wimp. And it is smart not to fight her, Nashi. She'd whoop your ass so bad."

Nashi heard that and yelled, "What did you say?"

The Dragon Saint heard that and Nashi exploded in flames and swung at her, but she jumped back saying, "Shit. She's pissed."

Nashi started swinging at her and the guildmaster of Mustangs asked, "How'd you know that would happen?"

Adam answered, "Her father."

He heard that and said, "I see. He was an idiot."

Nashi brought her arms up like a double uppercut and the Dragon Saint flew up and said, "Impossible. What are you?"

Nashi answered, "Nashi Dragneel, a Dragon Slayer."

The Dragon Saint heard that and said, "Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Dragneel's daughter. I'm sorry about what happened to them."

Nashi heard that and asked, "How'd you know them?"

She answered, "I came to visit them a couple times. You grew up well as they predicted, Nashi. It seems that I was wrong. If you are protecting this Human, then maybe my world still has hope."

Nashi said, "I'm not protecting him. He's protecting me."

Adam lifted his left arm up and punched Werik's chest and Werik bounced up saying, "I'll protect you."

Everyone started laughing and Werik asked, "What did I do?"

Adam answered, "You got knocked the fuck out."

Werik said, "Seriously?"

Nashi answered, "Yes, by a Dragon Saint."

Werik said, "Oh, that actually makes sense. Adam still here."

Adam sighed and answered, "Yes. I guess that we'll help your world out."

Ovamra heard that and asked, "What about the mission?"

Adam answered, "Saving a species is more important than a guild. So you are going to have to wait a little longer for the Grand Magic Games to be a lot of fun."

Nashi smiled and the Dragon Saint heard that and said, "You'll actually help us."

Adam stood up slowly and and answered, "Yes. We three will help you."

The Dragon Saint said, "Three, huh?"

Werik said, "I'm not as strong as you two."

Adam said, "Destruction Magic is strong enough."

The Dragon Saint looked at him and said, "Alrighty then. Here we go."

She created a portal and Werik looked at them and asked, "Are we seriously travelling to another world?"

Adam answered, "Yes. We'll be back Earthland. Just you wait."

The Dragon Saint smiled and said, "Walk through the portal now."

They walked through the portal and appeared in a town full of women in chains.


	17. Meet the Dragon Queen

The Dragon Saint said, "Welcome to Callop Town. A former home of the strongest Dragons in the universe. Now, we are just slaves being watched by the Humans that took over our world."

Adam looked around them and asked, "Have you tried starting a revolt?"

The Dragon Saint answered, "Yes. But the chains around our necks are weakening our Magic capabilities. And we won't be able to fight like we're supposed to. So we are easily defeated each time we revolt."

Adam heard that and Nashi asked, "How are you capable of going from world to world? You need a lot of magic power to do that."

The Dragon Saint answered, "The Dragon Saints are unaffected by the chains. So we easily escaped and started searching for a candidate willing to fight the Humans of our world. I was going to take you by force, that wouldn't have been right. I am sorry about that."

Adam laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. It was for a good cause. You wanted to save your family. So you are willing to do anything to do that. I respect that."

She heard that and Nashi asked, "Who did this to your people?"

Werik answered, "The Emperor of this world of course."

The Dragon Saint answered, "No, he's actually the King of this world. Simon Grandis. There are slave camps all over the world. Every species that isn't Human is being enslaved. You help me, I'll join your guild."

Nashi heard that and said, "Wait, you serious about that?"

The Dragon Saint answered, "Yes. You help me out, I'll join your guild."

Adam said, "Fairy Tail is going to be making one hell of a comeback."

The Dragon Saint asked, "Did you say Fairy Tail making one hell of a comeback?"

Adam answered, "Yes."

The Dragon Saint smiled saying, "Then I have no choice but to join then."

Werik asked, "Why is that?"

She answered, "Just a promise I made with Natsu. And I plan on keeping it. Oh yeah, I never introduced myself. I'm Isheka, Grand Dragon Saint. I'm capable of wielding destructive magic. That's all that I'm going to say."

Adam asked, "So, where are we headed first?"

Isheka answered, "I'm going to take you to our Queen. One of the Dragon Saints should be with her right now."

Werik said, "Dragon Queen. Meaning that she's the strongest Dragon in this planet."

Isheka answered, "Yes. If any Dragon with the chains around their necks try to leave this town, they'll automatically die. Just like every other camp."

Nashi said, "Unforgivable."

Isheka said, "Agreed. The Humans of Humanoidia are trying to take over the world. And are succeeding. They even took out the Gods. Which is said to be impossible. But they defeated them somehow."

Werik said, "They are that strong."

Isheka answered, "Yes. That is why we need help from another world. No one in this world can do anything about it. We have some Human contacts on the inside, but we haven't heard anything from them for awhile."

Adam said, "They might have been found out by the other Humans. And that wouldn't be good."

Isheka said, "Agreed. And here we are."

The Dragon Queen heard that and said, "Isheka, you actually found him. Wait, those injuries."

Isheka said, "He was resistant. He fights well."

Adam said, "Next time, just say what the hell was happening in your world. It would convince me a lot sooner to come help out."

Isheka said, "Sorry."

The Dragon Queen laughed and said, "She's been like that ever since her father died. Forgetting to give the details and end up fighting people. The situation in this world is getting worse. Every species has been enslaved."

Isheka asked, "How? When I left to get him the Bunnies, Foxes, and Cats were all that were left."

The Dragon Saint answered, "The Humans sent out an all out assault on them. And succeeded in overpowering them."

Adam said, "Oh, they are strong. This might be difficult. And might be awhile."

The Dragon Queen said, "I am Ejici, Eternal Tormentor. A.K.A. The Dragon Queen. But call me Ejici. This is Ave, Thunderous Skyraider Saint."

Ave said, "Nice to meet you. Are the other two trustworthy, though?"

Isheka answered, "Nashi Dragneel is trustworthy. She's the daughter of Natsu and Lisanna Dragneel."

Ejici heard that and said, "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Nashi. Your parents were great people that helped us out a little bit. But weren't strong enough to take them out."

Ave said, "True. But at least they tried."

Ejici said, "Yep. That's all that counts."

Adam asked, "How do we save you?"

Ejici heard that and answered, "Callop Town is guarded by 8 Humans. 2 at each gate. You defeat the 8 guards, get to the command center which is in the middle of the town. There will be a lot more inside of their. They are keeping an eye on us with their camera's all over the town. Take the guards out, and deactivate the chains. We'll gain our strength back and we'll help you throughout the world. It'll be the beginning of the revolt that we've been wanting for decades."

Werik asked, "Decades?"

Ave answered, "Yes. Decades. 5 to be exact."

Nashi said, "This world really took a shit."

Adam said, "Agreed. We'll need to help this world. And that might take us awhile."

Werik said, "Yep."

Adam said, "Alright, we'll help out."

Isheka smiled and said, "Let's begin."


	18. North Gate

Isheka said, "Nashi, we'll use Telepathy to help you get to each of the 4 gates. We cannot go with you due to every Human thinking that we're enslaved."

Nashi said, "That's ok."

Ejici heard that and then Adam said, "Just lead us the way and we'll do the rest."

Ejici said, "You 3 might be what we've been looking for for years. Well, I hope that Isheka is right about you though."

Isheka said, "Trust me, they are the ones to help us out."

Werik asked, "How did Humans even get to this world anyway?"

Ejici answered, "This planet is similar to your Earthland. They were born on this planet. Humanoidia has Humans name in it. But it also has the term Humanoid in it. Meaning us Dragons and a whole bunch of other beings live here."

Adam said, "Makes sense. Let's move out. And wipe the Humans out."

Ave looked at him and then Nashi said, "Sure thing."

As they all took off to the North Gate, Ejici said, "The man in the middle, what was his name again?"

Isheka answered, "Adam Fisher. He's stronger than he looks."

Ejici heard that and then Isheka said, "Adam is capable of wielding Logos Spirit Magic and he's also capable of creating his own magic. So, he should be alright. The man to his left was Werik. He's good with Destruction Magic. And the girl to Adam's right is Nashi Dragneel. Daughter of Natsu and Lisanna Dragneel."

Ejici said, "These 3 are going to bring peace to this world. But the Humans might already know that they are coming due to the cameras. What will they show us?"

Isheka answered, "A path to freedom."

Ave said, "Agreed."

As they were talking to each other, Nashi said, "So, this world isn't that different from Earthland."

Adam said, "Actually, it is pretty different. Humanoids live on Humanoidia. We only have Humans on our world. Along with Demons and Dragons. But that's all that we do know about that. The towns are smaller than those of Earthland. Magnolia seems to be the same size as Callop Town, but that's about all."

Werik said, "Well, North Gate should be just up ahead."

Nashi said, "You can see it from here. All we had to do was follow the line."

Adam said, "Yep. I noticed. Shall we raise hell a little?"

Nashi smiled and answered, "Of course."

Werik said, "Without a doubt."

As they walked toward the gate, the two people standing guard were looking around and said, "Three beings that don't belong here are coming this way, you say. Command, is that right?"

The leader of Callop Town answered, "Yes. They are all Humans from a different world. Known as Earthland."

One of the guards said, "I see. We'll notice them when they arrive, huh?"

The leader answered, "Yes. They should be arriving in about 2 minutes. They are using 3rd Vanquish St. to get to your location."

They heard that and then said, "Alright. We'll be ready, sir."

He said, "We're counting on you both, Allen and Victor."

Allen and Victor said, "Leave it to us."

The leader said, "Good. That's what I like to hear from my men. Let's get rid of these three Humans as soon as possible."

As Adam's group was heading toward the North Gate, Isheka said, "The two guarding the North Gate are Allen and Victor. They don't have last names. Allen is an Ice Mage and Victor is a Water Mage. It should be easy if you know what you are doing."

Nashi said, "So, Ice Magic and Water Magic, huh?"

Werik said, "Should be troublesome."

Adam said, "Everything is troublesome. But a lot changes when you really need to do something for the right cause."

Isheka asked, "And what would that right cause be exactly?"

Adam answered, "First off, free this planet from the Humans grasp. Secondly, make you a member of Fairy Tail."

Every Dragon heard that and then said, "I see. Fairy Tail is going to make a comeback. This should be interesting. Agreed. I can't wait to hear about it on the news. Yes. Fairy Tail was once the strongest guild in history. Good luck with that kiddo. We're rooting for you. Yeah, Fairy Tail is an ally to us Dragons."

Adam smiled and then said, "We'll make it happen once we get us some more members. Well, let's get ready for battle ladies and gentlemen."

Nashi said, "Agreed."

Werik said, "It'll be fun."

Werik smiled and then looked at him and then Adam looked at the top of the gate with a smile on his face saying, "They are ready for us after all. So, that just means that we'll have to be more vicious than them."

Nashi said, "Let's do this."

They started charging forward and then the leader saw that and then said, "Here they come. They already know that you are waiting for them."

Allen asked, "How?"

Victor answered, "That isn't important right now."

The three of them continued to move around in different formations and then Adam said, "Here we go."

Werik put both of his fists together and said, "Yep."

Nashi said, "I'll take the Ice Magician."

Adam said, "And we'll take the Water Magician."

Werik said, "Sounds like a plan. Even though I don't need your help."

Adam heard that and then said, "Well, I wasn't the one that was going into battle. Right Algare."

Algare appeared looking at Werik and answered, "That's right."

Werik screeched and then asked, "What is he again?"

Nashi answered, "A Logos Spirit."

Werik said, "Like similar to the Celestial Spirit beings."

Nashi answered, "Yes. But no at the same time."

Werik said, "I see."

Adam said, "No you don't."

Werik said, "So true. I have no idea what you are trying to say."

Adam said, "Celestial Spirits and Logos Spirits are two different things. They both own their own Spirit World, but they both look entirely different. Algare here is a Demon. I have many others of different races. But right now, deal with it."

Algare looked at Werik and then said, "Time to fly."

Werik heard that and then Algare took off immediately and then Werik followed him and yelled, "He's mine!"

As Werik and Algare got close to the North Gate, Nashi said, "He's an idiot."

Adam said, "Oh well. It's better than not doing anything at all."

Nashi said, "So entirely true."

Adam placed one of his hands on Nashi's shoulder and then said, "Teleport." They appeared in front of the North Gate along with Algare and Werik directly beside them. Victor screeched and said, "Impossible."

Allen said, "These people can teleport."

Nashi said, "Nope."

Adam said, "Doesn't really matter right now, right?"

Allen and Victor growled and then prepared to attack them.


	19. North Gate vs Algare, Werik, and Nashi

Allen looked at them and then said, "Ice Pillars."

A magic circle appeared on the wall and Algare stared at it saying, "Demonic Punch." As soon as the pillar appeared at him, Algare punched the pillar causing it to shatter completely. Allen saw that and said, "Impossible."

Algare smiled and then Werik said, "Destructive Fist." Werik punch the pillar before it got close to him saying, "I won't lose to you."

Algare said, "A mere Human can't possibly defeat a Demon."

Adam said, "Have fun. Don't forget that you have a precious young lady here."

Nashi said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Ace."

Nashi punched the pillar of ice as well causing it to shatter saying, "You are all mine, Allen."

Allen screeched and then Algare ran back and then Werik laughed and said, "Weak as hell. Retreating is only for wimps."

Adam asked, "What makes you think that he's retreating."

Werik heard that and then looked at him and Algare turned around and said, "Demonic Charge." Algare launched himself toward the wall and then charged right into it causing the entire wall on the North Gate to shake. Allen and Victor started losing their balance and then they fell forward. They fell over the balcony and then landed before Nashi, Algare, and Werik. Nashi smiled and then said, "Well now, you people really have done screwed up this time."

Algare said, "Yeah, you got me and master involved with this."

Werik said, "Let's have some fun."

Adam said, "Free the Dragon Slaves now."

Algare said, "Demonic Slash." Algare swung his arm to the side and then a slash appeared flying toward Victor, but Victor said, "Water Slash." A slash made of water flew toward his slash and cancelled each other out.

Werik said, "Destructive Kick." Werik went to kick Victor, but Victor used his water to fly up and dodged his attack.

While Victor was flying into the air, Algare said, "Demonic Breath." Algare breathed out a demonic breath from his mouth and then Victor saw that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me. You can do that as well. Damn you."

While the demonic breath flew toward Victor, Nashi said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Ace." Nashi swung at Allen, but Allen jumped out of the way. Nashi said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon." She breathed fire from her mouth and then it flew out toward Allen, but Allen dove to the side. Allen looked at Nashi and then Adam looked at him and then Allen looked at Adam and smiled.

He chased after Adam and Adam stood still and Allen saw that and Nashi turned toward Allen saying, "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn." Nashi flew right into Allen's side headbutting him extremely hard and Allen screamed while flying into the wall. The demonic breath hit Victor causing Victor to scream as well. Their CO asked, "How is the fight going?"

Allen answered, "We're getting our asses handed to us. These guys are strong. And then this one guy just isn't doing anything. It's like he's observing the way everyone is fighting."

Victor landed on the ground and then a pillar of ice flew toward Algare, but Algare placed his hands out and then planted his feet into the ground holding the pillar back and then Adam saw that and then Algare brought his fist back saying, "Demonic Punch." He punched the pillar causing the entire thing to shatter completely. Allen then said, "Ice Barrage: Arrows." A barrage of arrows made up of ice appeared from the sky and started raining downwards and then Adam sighed and then Algare looked at Adam and saw that he was fine due to the arrows flying right through him like he was a hologram. Algare and Werik lifted Victor's body up and used him as a shield against the ice. Adam smiled and then said, "Real funny, guys. Be more like Nashi here. She's a badass."

Nashi laughed and then said, "Thank you."

Werik sighed and then Algare said, "I apologize. But it is one way to defeat your enemy. Use them as a shield."

Adam said, "That is a real Demon answer, Algare. So, I'll accept it."

Algare said, "Thank you, master."

Algare smiled and then Nashi appeared before Allen and said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Sword." A sword made up of fire appeared in her hands and then she swung it at Allen, but Allen blocked it with a sword of his own. Algare tossed his side of Victor aside and went to charge toward Allen, but Adam said, "You are done, Algare. You already defeated your target."

Algare said, "But..."

Adam said, "Allen is Nashi's opponent. So don't interfere."

Werik and Algare jumped back against the wall screeching and said, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Adam yelled, "Why the hell are you so scared of a damn Human, Algare! You are a Demon!"

Algare said, "You're right. Why am I scared of you?"

Werik yelled, "You got me scared, dammit!"

They started punching one another and then Adam snapped his fingers and Algare disappeared and Werik punched the ground with immense force causing the ground within Callop Town started to shake. Everyone felt that and then Nashi stared at Werik and said, "Idiot."

Werik looked at Adam and then said, "I am so sorry."

Adam looked at Allen and said, "Finish Allen off already. We have 3 more gates to go after this one. And then we head to the center of the city to demolish the Human base of operations."

Allen heard that and then Nashi said, "Of course."

Nashi brought her sword down and boiling water fell down on him and he started screaming and jumping due to how hot the water was. He yelled, "It burns! It burns badly!"

Nashi put her sword away and Allen kept jumping around and then Nashi said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon." A breath of fire appeared from Nashi's mouth and then it flew directly into Allen causing him to scream immensely and then after 30 seconds, she stopped the attack and he was completely unconscious. Adam saw that and said, "North Gate is cleared."

Ejici said, "Good. Isheka, eat both of them."

Nashi heard that and then Isheka said, "With pleasure."

Ejici said, "Head to the West Gate next."

Adam said, "Understood."

They took off to West Gate.


	20. Defeat West Gate Guards

As Adam, Nashi, and Werik started travelling to the West Gate, Isheka appeared by the North Gate and then ate Allen and Victor's body's before they woke up. Isheka smiled and then said, "Two down, many more to go."

Ejici said, "We're one step closer to our revenge. I can't wait."

Ave said, "It seems that Xudrug, The Firestarter Saint is back."

Ejici heard that and then he appeared before Ejici said, "There weren't any worthy Humans in the area that you asked me to check out."

Ejici said, "I see. Well, it seems that we don't need to worry about collecting anymore."

Xudrug asked, "Why is that? I failed my mission."

Ave said, "So did I and the other 7 Dragon Saints, but Isheka didn't fail her mission."

Xudrug asked, "Where is she now?"

Ejici answered, "She ate the guards at the North Gate and is waiting for the West Gate to fall."

Xudrug asked, "Who did you find?"

Isheka answered, "People from Earthland."

Xudrug said, "The Humans of Wyattsao weren't strong enough."

Isheka said, "These 3 Humans that I brought already dealt with North Gate. They are on their way to West Gate as we speak. Don't worry about not picking up anyone, Xudrug. I actually had my eye on these Humans since I was tasked with finding people in Earthland."

Ejici asked, "Why is that?"

Isheka answered, "They easily defeated a dark group known as Locust's Head Gang. Easily defeated 20 people. Defeated them one at a time. They are strong."

Xudrug said, "I see."

Ejici said, "Once we're free, we will help the other races and then end the war between Humans and Humanoids."

Ave said, "Understood."

Isheka said, "Well, I'll be with them when that happens."

Xudrug asked, "What does she mean by that?"

Ejici answered, "She's joining Fairy Tail."

Xudrug said, "That guild was destroyed 30 years ago, your majesty."

Ave said, "Those three Humans that Isheka brought with her are bringing it back."

Xudrug heard that and then said, "That means..."

Ejici said, "Exactly. We won't have to deal with this situation a second time. Fairy Tail will have our backs again. And we will be free for eternity."

Xudrug asked, "Why aren't we helping the Humans, then?"

Isheka answered, "We don't want the enemy to think that the collars aren't working on us, Xudrug. We already decided that we'll let the Humans handle this and I eat them so that the collars will never work again."

Xudrug asked, "Do you really think that is a good idea?"

Isheka answered, "Nope. They literally taste like shit."

Ave laughed and then at the central command center, the leader said, "Uriel, Henry, the three Humans that killed Allen and Victor are on their way to you right now."

One of the guards at West Gate, Uriel said, "I know that. We can see them from here."

The other guard at West Gate, Henry said, "Agreed. They look weak. But are strong as hell."

The leader said, "Do not underestimate them, gentlemen. They killed Allen and Victor. The strongest two gatekeepers of the eight. They will rip you a new one."

Henry said, "We know. We'll take out the leadership first. And that'll break the spirit of the other two."

The CO said, "If that's the case, then target the man with the cards in his hands. He's the leader of the group."

Uriel said, "Understood. Leave it to us."

The CO asked, "Can you still not hear the conversation between the Dragons?"

A technician answered, "Nope. They aren't speaking using normal methods. It's Telepathy without a doubt. They are weakened, so they are revolting by bringing Humans from other worlds."

The CO asked, "How could we have let this happen?"

The technician answered, "The Dragons never left the town. But how did the Humans get here? Something is terribly wrong."

The CO said, "I noticed that already. Adam Fisher, the leader of the group is a mysterious person. He's a threat to us all."

The technician said, "It says here that Adam Fisher was reincarnated in Earthland after dying in his previous universe. There wasn't any magic in his previous universe. And now he's a Logos Spirit Magician."

The CO said, "And it seems that he's capable of creating his own magic as well."

The technician said, "Exactly. Whatever his mind comes up with, he can use immediately. The more he uses it, the stronger the spells get. And that is troublesome."

The CO said, "Kill them with all of your might."

Uriel said, "Understood."

As soon as the 3 of them got to the West Gate, Adam looked at the two of them. They jumped down and then Adam said, "It seems that your boss did some research on me. I am Adam Fisher. Reincarnated to rebuild Fairy Tail. A guild which will start protecting Humanoidia once this battle is over."

Uriel heard that and then they jumped down and Henry said, "It is time for the 3 of you to die."

Werik heard that and Nashi said, "Let the boss handle this, Werik."

Werik heard that and said, "Alright. They are all yours."

Adam smiled and then said, "Thank you. And till the guild is built, call me Adam."

Nashi said, "Understood."

Adam stepped forward and then put his hand out taunting them saying, "Come at me. You were going to kill me to weaken their spirits, right?"

Their eyes widened and then the CO grunted and then Adam said, "You can't underestimate your enemy like your CO said. It'll just end up in ruin."

Nashi looked at them and Uriel created a sword and Adam saw that and then said, "Uriel is a Sword Magician and Henry is a Fire Magician, huh? Nice to know."

Adam placed his right and left hands in a 90 degree angle and then Uriel asked, "What the hell is that?"

Henry said, "This man isn't weak at all."

Uriel growled and then Adam brought his arm forward with immense speed and the illusion of a snake flew forward headbutting them causing them to fly back into the wall and then Uriel screamed. Adam said, "Not even a chance to let them hit me, huh? Maybe I should have waited."

Nashi laughed and then Henry stood up and charged toward Adam, but Adam changed his stance and swung his fist at him, but missed completely. A Dragon's fist appeared out of nowhere knocking him into the ground with immeasurable force. Knocking him out without any effort. Adam said, "Well now, West Gate is secured."

Isheka heard that and said, "On my way."

Xudrug heard that and then Ejici said, "South Gate is next."

Adam smiled and said, "Let's go."


	21. Defeat Guards at South Gate

As Adam's group ran over to the South Gate, Isheka appeared by the West Gate and saw both Uriel and Henry on the ground defeated. Isheka tapped the ground with her tail and they flew up into the air and Isheka turned around eating them both at the same time. Isheka said, "These Humans really do taste bad."

Ejici asked, "How are you doing, Adam?"

Adam answered, "Hanging in there. Should be at the South Gate in about 5 minutes."

Werik said, "Seems that we're good."

Xudrug said, "Don't underestimate the Humans of this world. Especially the leaders."

Adam said, "Exactly. Not all Humans are weak like them."

Xudrug said, "At least someone understands me."

Ave said, "South Gate is guarded by Fray and Dray. They are twins and idiots."

Isheka said, "They also love fire. They are both Fire Magicians."

Nashi said, "I see. It seems that you are up again, Adam."

Adam said, "Oh, with pleasure."

Werik said, "That means that the two of us get the last two of East Gate."

Nashi said, "Exactly. Adam, what do you think is going to happen to us after this?"

Adam answered, "We go back to Earthland as the Dragons take back their world from the Humans. And if they wish for our help, then they'll just bring us back."

Ejici said, "Exactly."

Xudrug said, "These Humans are smart."

Isheka said, "And strong."

One of the ten Dragon Saints, Codrada, Protector of Life appeared saying, "It seems that the underground passageway still operates as functioned. The Humans haven't found out about it yet."

Ejici said, "That's good. That's real good. That means that we can do a surprise attack against the other towns and cities. I can't wait to be free of the Humans control."

Everyone started roaring loudly and then Nashi heard that and then Codrada asked, "Why is everyone happy, anyway? I might have missed something."

Ejici said, "We have help from the planet Earthland. Isheka brought them here. And they are headed to the third gate."

Codrada said, "Meaning that..."

Ave said, "Exactly. We're almost free."

Isheka said, "These Humans from Earthland are ripping the Humans of Humanoidia a new one."

As soon as Adam's group got to the South Gate. Fray said, "The boss was right. They really did make it this far."

Dray said, "I guess that it is time to kill them here and now."

Adam looked at them and took out his cards and looked at them. As Dray was about to punch Adam, Adam said, "Lizoa, Water Dragon."

Lizoa appeared out of the blue catching Dray's fist with ease saying, "Fire, huh? Perfect. I get to have some fun."

Lizoa said, "Water Dragon's Iron Fist."

She swung at Dray's face, but Dray bent his body back and Fray said, "Fire Breath."

As Lizoa saw the fire fly toward her, Lizoa said, "Roar of the Water Dragon."

A devastating roar of water flew toward Fray, but he dove out of the way. Her attack hit the wall causing an explosion to occur in the background. Fray looked at her and then Fray said, "She's a monster."

Lizoa heard that and then asked, "What did you call me? Water Dragon's Boosters."

She started flying toward Fray and then Fray saw that and Dray went to attack her, but Lizoa flew up and then said, "Roar of the Water Dragon."

A devastating roar of water flew down to the ground and then Nashi said, "Damn, she really is pissed off."

Isheka looked at her and then asked, "Who the hell is that?"

Ejici asked, "What's wrong?"

Adam answered, "Just whooping some ass. That's all."

Nashi said, "Well now, who will win. Lizoa, Water Dragon or two Humans."

Werik said, "Dragon whoops all types of ass. Logos Spirit Magic is amazing."

The boss asked, "Did he just say Logos Spirit Magic?"

A member of the base answered, "Yes. They are deadly beings from the Logos Spirit World. Led by an unknown entity."

The boss said, "And he wields them?"

He said, "Yes, but they are extremely weak. It seems that most of his spirits are only Level 1."

The boss smiled and then said, "I see."

The man said, "The other problem is that the person wielding the Logos Spirit Magic can also create his own magic to counteract with our magic. Meaning that he doesn't need the Logos Spirits to fight."

The boss heard that and said, "Damn monster."

Lizoa heard that and turned her head toward the base and then yelled, "How dare you call Master a monster!"

Adam said, "You will never appear again if you attack that base now."

Lizoa stopped herself from moving toward the base and then Fray said, "Oh shit, I really thought that I was going to die for a second."

Lizoa appeared before him and said, "Water Dragon's Claw."

Lizoa kicked him in the jaw and then said, "Water Dragon's Claw Stomp."

As Fray flew toward the wall, Lizoa appeared close enough to land a devastating stomp to the face. Stomped it right into the ground. Fray screamed loudly and then Dray went to attack Adam and Adam stood still saying, "This should be interesting."

Lizoa charged toward Dray and Nashi saw that and Werik was about to intervene, but Lizoa appeared behind Dray with a demonic look on her face saying, "Water Dragon's Iron Fist." She punched Dray in the back with force. Voice appeared saying, "Lizoa, Water Dragon has levelled up to Level 2."

Lizoa grabbed Dray and launched him into Fray as he was trying to stand up. They headbutted each other and both appeared on the ground.

Lizoa said, "I guess that I'll finish this off with a Roar of the Water Dragon." The third and final roar of water flew out of her mouth and flew right into both Fray and Dray causing them to scream. After a minute, she stopped and then said, "You just got vaporized."

Adam said, "Nice work, Lizoa. You may return back to the Logos Spirit World. Till next time."

Lizoa said, "Anything for you."

Adam smiled and then she disappeared and Adam said, "South Gate is secured. We're heading to the final gate now."

Ejici said, "Good. Isheka, eat them up."

Isheka said, "I don't want to, but I have to."


	22. Take Out Guards of Final Gate

As Adam's group was heading to the East Gate, Isheka appeared before the South Gate and saw that they were lying down and then tapped the ground with her tail and the bodies of both Fray and Dray rose off of the ground and Isheka turned around and then ate them immediately after rising up. Isheka said, "These people are going to give me a bad aftertaste after this job is over."

Adam said, "Deal with it. We're almost done. Not that many Humans left."

Ejici said, "Exactly as the Human says, Isheka. Just a few more to go. And then you may go to Earthland and help rebuild Fairy Tail. We are counting on you, Adam."

Adam smiled and said, "Don't worry about a thing. Fairy Tail will be better than before. Plus, the Grand Magic Games are definitely going to be a lot more fun."

Every Dragon within Callop Town heard that and started cheering and then Ejici said, "When you complete the mission, come on back. We have some stuff to discuss."

Adam said, "With pleasure."

As they finished speaking, another one of the Ten Dragon Saints, Syku, Champion of the Red appeared saying, "The East Gate has a weakness. But the normal Dragons won't be able to get through due to the collars."

Ejici said, "Nice work. But we won't need to escape now."

Syku smiled and said, "So Isheka came through after all."

Xudrug said, "No faith in me, huh?"

Syku answered, "You know how I feel about men, Xudrug. They killed my sister if you don't remember."

Xudrug said, "I'm sorry."

Ave said, "Calm down, Syku. We got 3 Humans from Earthland. And they are on the Final Gate known as East Gate."

Xudrug said, "And then they hit the command center in the middle of the town. After that..."

Ejici said, "Everything is up to us to save this world. After we Dragons are free, then we'll head over to the other towns, villages, cities, and then head to the capital and destroy the Humans. But we will keep the 5th Princess of Humanoidia alive."

Syku said, "That's because of her will to protect the treaty, correct?"

Isheka answered, "Yes. Make sure to call when you take the capital. I'd like to be there."

Syku asked, "Why? Where is she going?"

Ejici answered, "To Earthland with the Humans to rebuild Fairy Tail."

Syku said, "I see. Fairy Tail is making a comeback."

Adam said, "Your damn right it is."

Syku said, "A male, huh?"

Nashi said, "Two males and a girl so far. Isheka will make two girls."

Syku smiled and said, "Well, I like your attitude Human. But that won't change my mind about men."

Adam said, "I wasn't trying to win over your heart. Just stating the facts."

Syku laughed and then said, "I honestly hate people like you, but you are lucky that I love Fairy Tail. So you won't be dying today."

Adam said, "I won't be that easy to kill after all. I'm..."

Lightning struck him again and then Adam yelled, "Stop sending lightning strikes down at me you damn Gods!"

Isheka laughed and then Ejici said, "Even the Gods disrespect him. It's like the entire universe is against you."

Adam didn't respond and then Nashi said, "Adam is extremely pissed off right now. So he's tuning it all out."

Werik said, "Well, talk to you later. We got some guards to slay."

As Adam's group was walking toward East Gate, the CO of the command center said, "Zack, Ryan, they are headed your way now. Make sure that they don't leave alive. We cannot lose this foothold."

Zack said, "Targets in sight."

Ryan said, "Yep. A dark aura is around the leader of the group."

The CO said, "Well, the Gods did just electrocute him. So, maybe that is why."

Zack sighed and then said, "Damn you Gods."

The CO said, "I don't think that the God in question was from our world, Zack. It is from the world where they are from. Earthland. Nashi Dragneel, daughter of Natsu and Lisanna Dragneel. She inherited her father's magic. And is stronger than we hoped. Werik, a man that loves brute force. He's strong and has a will to survive. He fights with Destruction Magic. And is devastating in a fight. And last but not least, Adam Fisher. A man that uses Logos Spirit Magic. And is capable of creating his own magic. He'll be a troublesome opponent if he isn't contained. That is all that we have on him."

Ryan said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Adam appeared before the gate and then Zack asked, "Where'd the leader go?"

They looked around and then Nashi screeched and then Werik said, "Damn, he's really pissed."

Zack looked down and then aimed his gun at him and went to shoot him, but Adam punched the wall and roared like a Dragon. Then he started punching the wall over and over again causing smoke to appear around his fists. Zack felt that the wall was shaking and then he pulled the trigger and a magic bullet hit the ground behind him causing an explosion.

Ryan growled and then said, "Water Spear." A spear made of water appeared and then went to stab him, but didn't feel anything. As soon as ryan brought his spear back up, he saw that the spearhead was bit off and then his eyes widened and yelled, "This guy is a bloody monster!"

Zack growled and then they both fell off of the wall forward and Adam stopped punching the wall and said, "Kill them now."

The Dragons heard that and then Nashi and Werik saw red eyes appear from the smoke and then Nashi charged forward along with Werik and then Ryan saw that and then said, "Water Nebula."

A wave of water started flying toward them in a circular motion, but Werik swung his fist at it saying, "Destruction Fist." An explosion occurred where the two attacks met and then Werik ran through the smoke saying, "Ram's Charge." Werik trucked him back into the wall with immeasurable force causing him to cough out a huge amount of blood and scream.

Zack saw that and then shot at Nashi, but Nashi said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon." A devastating fire breath flew out of her mouth and destroyed all of Zack's magic with ease.

Zack growled and said, "Gun Barrier." A barrier with just guns appeared and the flames hit it, but the guns started melting with ease and then Adam looked at them and then snapped his neck to the side and then said, "Woah, I went berserk. Nice."

Werik yelled, "That wasn't nice at all! That was scary as hell."

Nashi said, "Not bad, Adam. That was awesome."

Adam said, "Thanks. Now, finish it up."

Nashi charged forward as smoke arrived around Zack and 2 minutes later, the smoke disappeared before Zack. But the only thing he didn't know was that Nashi was waiting for him on the other side of the smoke.

Nashi swung at him saying, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." Nashi punched him in the face and he flew back toward the wall. Adam looked at him and then Nashi appeared before him and said, "Fire Dragon's Claw Stomp." She stomped his head into the wall crushing it and then Adam said, "Well now, I guess that it is time to finish this up. Time to hunt the command center."

Werik smiled and said, "Agreed."

Nashi said, "Let's do it."

Adam said, "East Gate is secured. They are all yours Isheka."

Isheka smiled and then Ejici said, "Just destroy the base. Make sure that you don't let the Humans off that easy. Well, begin the fun. Free the Dragons so that we can start one hell of a rebellion."

Everyone started cheering and then Adam's group took off to the command center.


	23. The Fall of the Command Center

As Adam's group took off to the Command Center, Isheka appeared before the bodies and saw the dent in the wall and said, "So, that's what a pissed off Adam can do."

Adam said, "Ah, that was nothing."

Isheka said, "You say that, but I'm looking at the dent in the wall here."

Nashi said, "There is a dent, huh?"

Isheka answered, "Yes. There is a dent."

Ejici said, "Shut up and eat the damn Humans already."

Werik laughed and then Isheka said, "Laugh at me one more time and I'll tear you a new one."

Werik said, "I apologize. I didn't mean to."

Adam said, "Yes he did. Now, we'll stop contacting you once we get close to the Command Center."

Ejici said, "Smart thinking."

Xudrug said, "We're counting on you, Human."

Syku said, "I hate to admit it, but you guys are great."

Ave said, "That's one hell of a compliment that she's giving a man. You really are something, Adam."

Adam laughed and then said, "Just doing my job."

Syku heard that and then another member of the Ten Dragon Saints, Mandor, Champion of the Black said, "It seems that the South Tunnels are accessible. Along with the other tunnels throughout Callop Town."

Ejici said, "I know. Tell me something Mandor, have you been hearing people screaming earlier?"

Mandor answered, "Yes. Why?"

Ejici answered, "We're almost free from Human control."

Mandor said, "You say that like Xudrug found people."

Xudrug asked, "Why the hell is everyone ganging up on me?"

Adam answered, "Probably because you are the dumbest one of the Ten Dragon Saints."

Xudrug growled and then Syku said, "Nice one Human."

Nashi smiled and then looked forward and said, "Hm, it seems that we're getting close."

Isheka said, "Agreed. The Command Center will be heavily guarded. So, be prepared for a fight."

Adam said, "We're always prepared for a fight."

As they were running toward the Command Center, the boss said, "Your majesty, this is Captain Cass. We have a situation here."

Simon asked, "What is the situation in Callop Town?"

Cass answered, "The Dragons have brought Humans from another world here to free them. And they are doing a pretty good job at it, too."

Simon asked, "How bad is the situation?"

Cass answered, "They are heading straight to the Command Center as we speak."

Simon asked, "Do you think that you can handle them?"

Cass answered, "Nope. The leader of the three of them is pretty crazy. But I believe that the biggest threat is his anger issues."

Simon said, "Look, make sure that they don't win the battle. That's all that you need to do."

Cass said, "Yeah, I know that, sir. It won't be that easy is all I'm saying."

Explosions started occurring from the outside of the Command Center. Simon asked, "What was that?"

Cass sighed and answered, "The battle has begun. I gotta go."

Simon said, "Make sure that you report back to me once the battle is over."

Adam said, "Wisteria." Wisteria, a Planetary God appeared and then said, "It seems that you need my help."

Adam smiled and then said, "Begin the destruction of the Command Center."

Wisteria heard that and then said, "Water God's Bellow." Water flew toward the wall and a hole appeared through the wall.

The Humans on the wall started falling off of the wall screaming and then Cass yelled, "Don't let them win! They are just three lousy Humans from another world. They aren't strong enough to take us all on."

As magic flew toward them, Wisteria said, "Water Barrier." A barrier of water appeared around Adam, Nashi, and Werik.

Wisteria then appeared before the wall and said, "Water God's Heavy Fist." She punched the wall causing debris to fly through the building killing many Humans within the base. Cass saw that and then asked, "Who the hell is that strong?"

Wisteria appeared before them and a Human said, "A Planetary God. Impossible. Didn't they go extinct years ago."

Cass looked at her and then watched her attack and then stepped outside to face her and then said, "You will be my opponent."

Adam said, "Wisteria, go destroy the base. I'll handle him."

Wisteria said, "Understood."

Wisteria disappeared and appeared within the base roaring like a Planetary God. The building started to crumble downwards as the roar of a Planetary God is much more destructive than a roar of a Dragon. Cass saw that and said, "Impossible. What the hell is a Planetary God anyway?"

Nashi said, "Oi, you never said that you were capable of summoning those."

Werik said, "They are the most dangerous beings in the universe."

Adam said, "She's just a Logos Spirit. But, you are my opponent."

Cass turned toward the building and then saw it collapsing and then Ave asked, "What the hell was that roar just now?"

Ejici looked at the Command Center and said, "Whatever it was, it brought the Command Center down in one go."

Wisteria punched the ground and then the entire building collapsed in an instant. Smoke rose up and then Cass swung at Adam, but Adam blocked his attack with his 'X Formation: Block' and said, "You gotta hit harder than that to do some real damage."

Cass said, "I know."

He looked at Nashi and then said, "This should be good enough."

Adam said to himself, "Copy Magic, huh? Shit."

Adam jumped back and then Cass asked, "Why are you jumping back?"

Adam said, "Just getting myself prepared."

He entered a random fighting stance and then said, "1st Void Dragon Stance:..." Everyone heard that and then Mandor said, "Impossible. That is Illusion Stance Magic. What the hell is he planning on doing with that?" Cass smiled and then said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." As Cass swung at him, Adam said, "...Spiral Vortex."

Adam swung at Cass, but his fist missed. Cass laughed and said, "You missed idiot."

A Dragon's fist appeared out of nowhere punching him and twisting his fist around causing Cass to fly back into the falling debris and screamed loudly. Wisteria stepped out of the building and then said, "It seems that they were sending data over to the other Humans of the world."

Adam said, "I see. How much data were they sending?"

Wisteria answered, "Daily reports of Dragon behavior. And there were also reports of Elves, Vampires, Dwarves, and more."

Adam said, "Well now, they are all dead. Eat up Dragons."

Everyone heard that and then started charging toward the Command Center and tore the debris off of them and started tearing them all to pieces and finishing the job. Ejici looked at Adam, Nashi, and Werik and said, "Well done, Humans. We can finally start the rebellion. The Dragons of Callop Town are free. And we have you to thank for that."

Syku said, "Thank you for saving us."

Isheka appeared and said, "Well now, I'd say that it is about time we rebuild Fairy Tail. What do you say, Adam?"

Nashi said, "I'm definitely in."

Adam said, "Your majesty, till the final battle."

Ejici said, "Likewise. I'll contact you via Telepathy, Isheka. Have fun."

She touched the 3 of them and they vanished back in front of Mustangs guild. The guildmaster saw them and then Adam smiled and then said, "We're back, huh? What to do next, I wonder?"


	24. The Underground

Werik said, "I know a girl that loved the old Fairy Tail. But it won't be easy to get her on our side."

Isheka asked, "How difficult can it be?"

Werik answered, "She is a fighter within the Underground in Fiore. And it'll be one hell of a battle to get her."

Nashi sighed and said, "It seems that your friends are all crazy."

Adam said, "Doesn't matter. We're going to get this friend of yours."

Nashi said, "You can't be serious."

Werik said, "If that's the case, then we'll need to head to the Crocus. Her name is Tatiana. She's a strong fighter. And her punches hurt like hell."

The guildmaster said, "Welcome back kids. And Dragon from another world."

Isheka said, "Thank you."

Werik asked, "What's the closest way to Crocus I wonder?"

Nashi answered, "Train."

Adam said, "You guys can have fun on the train. My sorry ass is walking."

Isheka said, "Turning into a Dragon and flying there is my thing."

Adam said, "Yeah, we'll meet you within Crocus."

Isheka turned into a Dragon and started flying away. Adam started running toward Crocus. Werik and Nashi took the train to Crocus. But Nashi got motion sick and Werik said, "No wonder why they didn't want to take the train. They get motion sick as well."

Nashi said, "I'm sorry."

The next morning, they arrived within the capital of Fiore, Crocus. Werik saw that Adam and Isheka were there already and then asked, "How long have you been waiting?"

Isheka answered, "15 hours."

Adam said, "14 hours."

Nashi said, "I should have just ran."

Isheka laughed and then Werik said, "Follow me. We're heading straight to the Underground."

As they were walking to the Underground, they saw a group of people laying down in the alleyway and then Werik asked, "What happened here?"

Adam answered, "They picked a fight with Isheka and Isheka defeated them."

Isheka smiled and then said, "It was far too easy."

Adam said, "Don't worry about the bodies, just worry about getting us to the Underground."

Nashi smiled and then said, "Agreed. Let me guess, they tried hitting on you."

Isheka answered, "Yes. They even grabbed my ass."

Adam said, "She went berserk after that. Quite scary if you ask me."

Isheka said, "Agreed."

Werik said, "Well, it isn't that far."

Nashi said, "Agreed. I went to the Underground fighting scene a couple times. I know the ruler of the Underground and she's not likely to talk business. Her name is Natassa."

Werik heard that and then said, "I don't even know that much."

Nashi said, "Well, she sent a Job to Goffer King and I took it with Eclipse. So, we completed it."

Adam said, "Then you'll do all the speaking."

Werik said, "Hey, I'm the one that introduced this place."

Adam said, "She knows the boss. You don't."

Werik said, "You have a point."

5 minutes later, they appeared in front of the entrance and then started walking into the Underground. As they were walking down the stairs, the AI of the Underground said, "Nashi Dragneel has arrived."

Natassa heard that and then asked, "Is she alone?"

The AI answered, "Nope. She has three people with her."

Natassa heard that and then said, "Eclipse one of them?"

The AI answered, "Nope."

Natassa heard that and then they appeared in the Underground and Natassa appeared saying, "Welcome back Nashi. Where is Eclipse?"

Nashi answered, "In Goffer King still. I'm helping rebuild Fairy Tail in which my parents were in."

Natassa asked, "Who is leading it?"

Adam stepped forward and then answered, "Me. Adam Fisher."

Natassa looked at him and then asked, "What brings you guys here?"

Werik answered, "Tatiana."

Adam looked at him and said, "I said Nashi will do all of the talking, didn't I?"

Werik said, "Sorry, it just slipped. Tatiana is a good friend of mine. Had to say something."

Nashi said, "Like he said, Tatiana. We'd like her to join Fairy Tail in which we're rebuilding."

Natassa said, "Then prove yourself, leader of Nashi. You win 5 matches, then we'll talk business."

Adam smiled and then said, "Sounds like fun."

Natassa heard that and looked at Nashi and said to herself, "This man is pretty crazy. What'll happen next, I wonder?"


	25. First Fight Begins

Natassa said, "Head to the cage."

Adam walked to the cage and then Natassa said, "You three will be watching in the VIP stands with me."

Adam smiled and then Tatiana looked at Werik and asked, "What brings you back to the Underground scene, Werik?"

Werik answered, "I am a member of the rebuilt Fairy Tail. And we're here to pick you up."

Tatiana smiled and then said, "Well, I won't join unless the guildmaster is worthy of being a guildmaster."

Natassa smiled and then said, "Well, we're about to see. Adam, will be facing five opponents without a break. If he can withstand fighting the five of the fighters of my choosing, then we'll talk business."

Nashi said, "He can do it."

Natassa heard that and then Isheka smiled and then said, "I wonder how he's going to take them on."

Natassa said, "And you are?"

Isheka answered, "Isheka, Grand Dragon Saint. Destruction is what I bring."

Tatiana smiled and then said, "Adam really is bringing in the big guns."

Werik said, "Well, we did just get back from saving the Dragons of a world known as Humanoidia."

Tatiana said, "Once defended by Fairy Tail themselves. What'll happen next?"

The cage opened and then Adam walked into it and then the ref looked at Natsu and then all of his magic disappeared and Adam said to himself, "No magic, huh? Oh, this is going to be fun."

Natassa said, "Makis, go in there and fight him."

Makis said, "With pleasure."

Makis stepped into the cage and then looked at Adam and then said, "You look pretty weak."

Adam said, "Without magic, yeah, I do look pretty weak. But I think that I can handle myself."

Makis asked, "Is that so?"

Adam answered, "Yes. That is so."

The ref looked at Adam and then looked at Makis and said, "Close the gate."

They did and started cheering and then the ref said, "Begin."

Makis appeared in front of him and punched Adam in the face immediately. Adam moved back slightly and then Makis continued punching him over and over again. Makis asked, "Is that really all you got?"

Adam caught his fist and then twisted his arm and punched it like that and Makis felt that and then roared due to the pain. Makis looked at him and then Adam swung at him, but Makis blocked his punch and then went to kick him, but Adam blocked his kick with a kick of his own. Makis looked at him and then said, "You really are amazing. Yet, how long can you last?"

Adam answered, "All day long."

Makis laughed and then started jumping back and Adam charged toward him and Makis saw that and growled saying to himself, "Ruining my plans dammit. I was going to spear you into the cage fence. But you are here. And I am here. This guy is amazingly good."

Adam swung at him, but Makis went to punch him as well. Adam lowered his body and Makis saw that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Adam's fist hit Makis' body and then Makis moved back a little and then Adam speared him into the cage fence. Makis felt that and then Adam said to himself, "As I thought. They won't let it be that easy, will it?"

Adam smiled and then entered a fighting stance and Makis ran toward him, but Adam swung his fist with immense speed and hooked him right in the jaw. Makis felt that and Adam kept swinging at him. Natassa saw that and then Isheka said, "You seem to be surprised."

Natassa asked, "How strong were the Humans that enslaved you?"

Isheka answered, "5 times weaker than the people of Earthland. But if we attacked the Humans, then our people will die. So, we asked for outside help. Which brought me to Adam Fisher and Nashi Dragneel. He's just extra collateral."

Werik said, "Oi!"

Nashi said, "Calm down, Werik. You'll never be able to defeat Adam in a straight up fist fight without magic."

Werik said, "You really think so?"

Isheka said, "Well, you already lost to him once."

Werik said, "Just gotta rub it in, don't you?"

Nashi said, "Hell yeah."

Adam looked at them and said, "It seems that they love joking around."

Makis said, "I noticed. So, did you really defeat Werik in a fight?"

Adam answered, "Yeah. That's why he's joining Fairy Tail after all."

Makis said, "Fairy Tail is dead."

Adam said, "And I'm rebuilding it from the ground up."

Makis laughed and then said, "I doubt that you'll be able to do it."

Adam heard that and then smiled and then Makis kicked Adam back and then Tatiana looked at him and Adam grabbed Makis' fist again and twisted it like before. Makis felt that and Adam started punching his elbow over and over again. Makis was screaming loudly and then yelled, "I will not lose to a weakling like you!"

Natassa smiled and then Nashi said, "You shouldn't have said that."

Isheka asked, "Why?"

Werik answered, "You remember that dent in the wall?"

Isheka answered, "Yeah, what about it?"

Nashi answered, "That Adam is back."

Adam looked at him and then pointed at him saying, "You are going to die today."

Everyone heard that and then Adam swung at him and Makis looked at the fist. Makis dove out of the way and then Adam punched the fence and then the part of the fence he punched blew off of the fence completely. Everyone that was there saw that and then said, "Oh shit. This guy is dangerous. He really is going to kill him."

Tatiana smiled and said, "This guy is entertaining in a fight. At one moment he's a regular fighter, but in the next instant, he's a monster."

Adam said, "I have two personalities. Good vs. Evil. Sounds like a lot of fun, doesn't it."

Adam swung at the side and Makis jumped back and said, "That fist of his is dangerous."

Adam said, "Shouldn't have called me a weakling. I would have left you off with just a broken arm. Now, you'll have a broken neck for that."

Makis sighed and then said, "It seems that it has begun."


	26. Makis Destroys Evil Adam

Adam swung at Makis as he went to dodge it, but Makis stood still and Adam saw that saying to himself, "You gotta be kidding me. He didn't move as I predicted. Shit."

Makis swung at him, but Adam turned his body toward him making him punch Adam's left arm. Makis saw that and then said, "You still have a fast reaction time. I like that. It seems that this really is going to be a fun fight."

Makis kept swinging at Adam, but Adam blocked all of his punches. Makis stared at him and then swung a right hook at him, but as soon as his fist got close to his face, it vanished and a left hook hit him hard causing him to hit the cage where he placed a hole in it scratching his face. As Adam pulled back, blood started gushing from his cheek and then Makis saw that and then Adam lifted his hands up and into a fighting stance and then Makis said, "You are crazy. You won't regret this later, right?"

Adam smiled and then swung his right fist at him and his fist hit his chest and Makis felt that and asked, "What the hell? I thought that this cage cancelled all magic."

Adam said, "That wasn't magic. That was my anger kicking in."

Makis laughed and said, "I see. You hate the sight of your own blood, huh?"

Natassa said, "I don't think that he's going to last the five matches."

Nashi looked at him and Tatiana looked at Adam and said, "It seems that I might enjoy this new Fairy Tail guild."

Nashi heard that and then said, "It seems that we got a fan over there."

Adam kept swinging at Makis, but Makis placed his arms up to block his punches. Makis growled and said to himself, "This man is strong. I can't do anything about this speed. I guess that I need to improve."

Makis roared loudly and then pushed his arms out and Adam's arms flew back causing him to be wide open and Makis punched his chest as hard as he could. Adam felt that and went to collapse on to his knees, but he went on to his tippy toes and jumped up and swung his foot up at Makis' head kicking him in the temple with force. Makis flew into the cage as Adam landed on his knees due to the pain of that last punch. The ref saw that they were both down and then checked them both and said, "1."

Everyone heard that and said, "A countdown. Yes. This is great. Makis might lose once. This is amazing. Thank you for one hell of a fight, Adam Fisher. Why haven't you joined the Underground yet? Become a member already."

Natassa heard that and then the ref said, "2."

Adam looked up and then Werik asked, "Do you think that he'll get back up, Nashi?"

Isheka answered, "Yes he will. Both of them will."

Makis opened his eyes and looked around and the ref said, "3."

Makis saw that Adam was on his knees and then said to himself, "So, the punch worked after all. Then why was he still able to kick me like that."

The ref said, "4."

Makis turned over and then Adam turned his head toward him saying to himself, "Sounds like this is going to be fun after all."

The ref said, "5."

Adam started to push himself up, but he fell on to one knee and then punched the ground. The ref said, "6."

Makis started pushing himself up and got on to his feet looking at Adam saying, "Let's go Adam. Get up already."

The ref said, "7."

Adam placed his hand on the ground and started doing a handstand and pushed himself off of the ground doing a backflip and landed straight on to his feet and looked at Makis and said, "Let's continue, shall we?"

The ref said, "They are both up before the 10 count. Continue the match."

They both smiled and charged at each other and punched each other over and over again. But Makis put more power into his punches due to his last attack that did a lot of damage to Adam's chest. Makis said, "You really had me going there. Your evil side is nothing but talk."

Adam looked at him and then growled and swung at him, but Makis stood still and took the punch head-on. Adam's fist didn't do any damage whatsoever and then Makis grabbed his arm and twisted it and started punching it over and over again. Adam started screaming and then lifted himself up and kicked Makis in the head. Makis tilted his head to the side, but Makis let go of Adam and punched his face into the ground hard. Adam felt that and then Makis got on top of him and started punching him with right jabs over and over again. Tatiana saw that and then the ref said to himself, "He's in a killing mood again. If Adam dies here, then Fairy Tail won't come back."

Nashi saw that and then Natassa smiled and then the ref grabbed him and tossed him back saying, "Calm your ass down. If you continue to attack him, then he'll end up dead. Do you want that? Fairy Tail won't come back."

Makis smiled and then charged toward him again and the ref saw that and then placed his hand out and Makis saw that and then Makis punched him in the face knocking him out. Adam looked at the ceiling of the cage and said to himself, "I am going to lose this match. The ref is knocked out cold. And if he continues to punch me, then I will die. I guess that I'll just quit here."

Zyxone asked, "Are you really going to quit, Adam? God won't be too happy about that now, would he?"

Adam heard that and then Makis jumped back on top of Adam and started punching him over and over again. Makis said, "You die today."

As he kept punching Adam, blood continued to fly out of his head.


	27. Adam Revives Himself

The ref saw that and then Makis hopped off of him. The ref walked into the cell and then walked over to Adam. As Adam was bleeding excessively out of his head, a voice appeared before Adam saying, "Adam, wake up."

Adam heard that and then asked, "Who are you?"

The voice answered, "I am none of your concern. All you need to know is that I am going to give you something this once. Here you go."

Adam felt that and then a different voice said, "Ultimate Heal given by Anonymous."

As the ref was about to drop Adam's arm, Natassa said, "And I thought that you said that Adam was strong, Nashi."

Nashi said, "Adam is strong. He survived an attack from a Dragon. He even defeated Werik."

Nashi looked at Adam and then once the ref released his arm, Adam sat up and then hopped back to his feet and then Makis said, "You've gotta be kidding me. I killed you."

Adam smiled and then snapped his neck to the side saying, "Well, shit happens."

Natassa laughed and then said, "Oh, I love this. I have never expected this. Keep fighting. No magic, ok."

Adam nodded and then Makis appeared in front of him, but Adam caught his fist. Makis saw that and then Adam jabbed his gut a couple times and Makis felt that and growled and then Adam swung at his face and Makis ducked and went to kick Adam's groin, but Adam jumped over Makis' body, bringing his arm back causing him to scream loudly. Adam then kicked Makis in the head knocking him completely out. Makis laid there on the ground and then the ref appeared and then lifted his hand up and said to himself, "1. 2. 3."

Once he said 3 in his head, he released his arm and then Makis' arm hit the ground and then the ref stood up and said, "Makis is unable to continue fighting. Adam Fisher wins."

Natassa said, "That is one out of five battles, Adam. Take a small break. You'll need it."

Adam walked out of the cell and then walked to the bar and then said, "I could use a drink. Anything will do."

The bartender laughed and then said, "I literally thought that you were dead for a moment there, Adam. How did you survive that?"

Adam answered, "I didn't. I was out cold. Then some voice appeared in my head and boom, I got back up like nothing."

The bartender laughed and then said, "Well, you got it rough. You still got four more fights to go. And no magic for each one."

Adam said, "I know."

She asked, "Are you really planning on reviving Fairy Tail?"

Adam answered, "Yes I am. That is the reason for my reincarnation."

She smiled and then said, "Makes sense. You sure do have it rough. It seems that your next opponent is already decided."

Adam heard that and then she appeared next to him and said, "So, I get to face you. So exciting. A man that can revive himself from the dead. I like it. It seems that she wants to see if you'd hit a girl if need be."

Adam looked at her and then said, "Yes. I can hit one if need be."

She said, "Vicia Toria, nice to meet you."

Adam said, "Adam Fisher. Likewise."

Vicia said, "I'll pay for his drink due to him being broke."

Adam said, "Why thank you."

Vicia said, "No problem. Anything for the man that beat Makis up. He was a total dick to everyone here. You did us all a favor."

The bartender said, "That's for damn sure."

Vicia took off and then said, "Meet you in the ring in a thirty minutes."

Tatiana said, "Your friend is interesting."

Isheka said, "He whoops all types of ass, doesn't he?"

Natassa said, "At the end of the match, it looked like he was revived from the dead. You found yourself one hell of a friend, Nashi."

Nashi said, "Thank you."

Werik said, "Yep, no one likes me."

They laughed and then Nashi looked at Adam and then Adam drank his alcohol slowly and the bartender said, "You got it the toughest."

Adam said, "Yes I do. I have to be the one that does all of the damn work to get people into our guild that we are rebuilding together. But that is the guildmasters job after all. Let's just see what happens next."

The bartender said, "Well said, kid. You already got 2 wonderful members."

Adam said, "You might not believe this, but I already got 3 members. They are with your boss right now."

She looked up and then said, "Werik, Nashi Dragneel, and the girl in front of the boss, huh?"

Adam said, "Exactly. She's a Dragon from another world. So, I got a lot more to go if I want to create this guild."

The bartender said, "That's the damn truth. And this is just the start of your journey. You are doing great. To make Fairy Tail the best, then you'll need more people like Werik, Nashi, and that Dragon friend of yours."

Isheka looked at them and then Adam said, "I know. The Dragon is the start of greatness."

Isheka growled and then said to herself, "Say my name dammit."

Adam looked at her with a smile on his face and Isheka saw that and then Nashi waved at him and Adam waved back. Natassa asked, "Does he get drunk easily?"

Nashi answered, "Don't know. Well now, when will the 2nd fight begin?"

Natassa answered, "Soon."

Adam stood up and then walked back into the cage and then everyone saw that and then asked, "What the hell is he doing?"

Adam said, "Let's keep this going, Natassa. I still got four more people to beat before we can talk business, right? Send in the second person so that we can get to the third, fourth, and fifth. No stops this time."

Natassa looked at him and then Vicia laughed and then walked into the cage as well and said, "Alright, Adam. I love you more than I thought. Let's do this then. Lock the doors."

The ref looked at Natassa and then Natassa said, "You really are insane. And that is what makes a great member of Fairy Tail. Alright, I accept this. Even though I shouldn't. Begin."

The ref closed the door and locked it and said, "Begin."


End file.
